The menace
by amaris12345
Summary: She is threatening all that he has. The world he fought so hard to belong. He is going to deal with this Isabella Swan once and for all. No matter the consequences. Attention: Very Dark Jasper.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story was in the beginning betaed by Savage Grace. The new version was edited by Letsjustdance, who gave me some ideas. Thank you girls.

**The menace **

**Chapter 1**

**Jasper Whitlock POV**

It was already dark by the time she left the grocery store. The cold wind had picked up speed, bringing the smell of heavy rain with it. She had her arms full of grocery bags, and I could see the shivers of her body as the cold air and the first drops of rain hit her.

She was not dressed for the harsh, rainy and cold weather of Forks, Washington, and even I, a vampire unaffected by the changes in temperature could see that.

As they had announced on the news, the night was preparing to be a stormy one. The people that were outside were rushing to finish their business, wanting nothing more than to finally retreat to the warmth and safety of their houses.

I watched as she walked as fast as she could, in the direction of an old, beat up Chevy truck. An ugly red beast that looked scary even to a vampire like me. I saw her look up angrily at the sky, and I heard her mutter between her teeth.

"Damn rain, it's so cold. What was I thinking coming here?" I chuckled darkly at her mutterings_, my thoughts exactly little girl, _I thought to myself. I had been following her since this afternoon.

According to my Alice, this girl, this tiny unattractive little creature was the reason why my family/coven was now in turmoil. She was the reason for the cowardly afternoon escape of Edward to Alaska.

I saw him exit the car, ready to flee, to escape, to just disappear from town, and the sight of the despair on his face was still burning in my mind; it was the look of a scared rabbit. I had never seen him looking like this. The all mighty Edward Fucking Cullen had run with his tail between his legs, scared shitless because of a little girl.

His flight was caused by a 17 year old human. Why? What kind of power did she have? I was set to find out; to rectify what had gone wrong with my family, and to make Edward return. His place was with us, and we had only just arrived here to this rainy town, and his leaving would arouse questions and put us on the spot light. That was unacceptable!

I had worked hard to be where I was, and I liked my coven / family as it was. I had all the things that money could buy thanks to my little future-seeing wife. A bank account that could finance a country's deficit for years. I had a life like I had never had. I had woman in my bed at night, willing to satisfy my every whim, and one who turned her head to my many slips of diet and others.

I even had a strong-enough entourage of vampires to successfully face most of the threats that come in our world. My life was good now; after my time in Maria's army and the ensuing nomadic days, I wouldn't let a small, weak human take that away from me. No. I deserved this life.

I could see her well even in the darkness that surrounded her, thanks to my excellent eye sight, she was not particularly pretty, and she certainly did not seem overly intelligent. She looked like a normal, teenage girl, though a little shy perhaps. I kept my mind free of any decision concerning what I wanted to do with this girl, so that Alice couldn't interfere; her heart and morals often would step in the way of difficult decisions. I knew she would try to protect this little human before I could deal with her.

I hadn't yet decided if I was going to kill her or not, or just to scare her so that she would move back to Phoenix; or kidnap her and take her away from Forks, keeping her as a toy for a while before giving her to someone else.

All I wanted was for her to be gone from here, from this town, from our lives and completely remove the temptation and menace she represented from my coven's path. All I knew was that something had to be done, and I was going to be the one to do it. I had decided to do it and maybe in the end I could gain something out of this mess, a distraction in my immortal life was always welcome.

I was the killer of the coven, the warrior, the monster. And that didn't disturb me in the least.

I had been an unmerciful cold hearted killer for more than 100 years and when I didn't need to immediately kill, I liked to play with my victims. And despite my change of lifestyle and diet, that beast was still lying dormant inside of me, beneath my civilized surface, waiting the right stimulus to come out. And that stimulus came with this tiny girl, who unknowingly threatened my peaceful living. I was a man of action and decision and this one was easy.

Isabella Swan had to disappear from Forks and from the Cullen's life.

While I had been going over these musings, Isabella had reached her truck. It was the perfect time, no one was around, the store was about to close and the staff had their parking spaces in the back, along with their door. I had disabled all the security cameras earlier so that no one witnessed my actions. She now was as defenseless as a new born baby and at my mercy.

Her truck was parked in a dark spot, and she was desperately trying to find her keys, without dropping her grocery bags. The rain was increasing, and she was almost completely wet by now. It was time to get her.

She made it easy for me to approach her, as her keys slipped from her hand and fell to the ground. She glared down at them, annoyance radiating from her as if the keys had just committed a monumental offense and looked around for a dry place to set her grocery bags down when she locked eyes with me.

At a slow human pace I approached her and gave her my most warming smile. I had long perfected my dazzling abilities to better get to my prey and this girl was easy prey.

"Need any help there?" I kept my voice smooth and non-threatening, while I shifted my prop shopping bag in my hand and I fought to control myself as her heart started to beat wildly. Her emotions skyrocketed, going through anxiety and fear that dwindled after a few seconds when she recognized me - probably from school - before settling on the inevitable lust for the handsome young stranger - even if he was approaching her in the middle of a deserted parking lot in the middle of a dark stormy night.

Foolish, stupid, predictable human girls.

Sometimes I had to wonder how the human race was able to survive at all, given their obvious lack of intelligence and self preservation. You had only to show them a pretty face and a smile and they would give you their lives!

"No, it's fine - I can manage this. Thanks." What a predictable answer from a good little daddy's girl. I decided to make my gift work for me.

In small, undetected waves I made her anxiety disappear and turn into trust and comfort. I kept checking for any kind of awareness on her part of my manipulation of her emotions but she seemed oblivious. I decided to get into action.

"Nonsense, Isabella. Here, let me help you. I am Jasper Hale, by the way."I smiled at her when she nodded. It seemed that she had already been informed of my family. Of course, we can always count on the gossip of a small town. I bent over and picked up her keys from the wet ground.

"Here you are, Isabella." I took the keys and looked at them. I quickly identified the one that opened her truck door. I could feel her gratefulness and she quickly put her groceries on the passenger's seat and hopped in, closing the door. I could feel that she felt a lot safer inside her truck.

"I prefer Bella. I know you from school. Jessica pointed you and your siblings out to me today. But how did you know my name?"

"Really Isabella? I smirked at her making her blush. "It's hard not to know that the Chief's daughter arrived today. You are this month's celebrity in this rainy town; everyone knows your name and all about you. The town has been waiting for you for the last month." She groaned and rested her head against the steering wheel, making me chuckle at her childish behavior.

"Not an easy first day?"

"No, far from it. I felt like I was the centerpiece at a freak art museum. Everyone was looking at me. I have met maybe 100 people and I can't remember one tenth of them and yet everyone seems to know me. I hate being the center of attention." She grumbled blushing deeply and making my beast rear his head in hunger at the increase of her scent. If this kept happening her destiny was an easy one as my dinner. I decided to play the sympathy and understanding card.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I, I mean, me and my brothers and sisters had exactly the same reception as you. The gossip was unbelievable during the first days at school. Don't worry. It will last about two weeks and then they will move on to the next celebrity." I shrugged, easing her discomfort and sending her way a small, undetectable wave of mirth.

"I hope you are right. Well, I better be going - it seems this night is going to be bad and I want to go inside. Bye, Jasper." She said joyfully, a wide smile in her face and the small bit of apprehension from before had been replaced by lust as her eyes wondered quickly down my body. The lady was feeling a little flirtatious by what I could detect. That could work in my favor.

"Yeah, me too. See you at school tomorrow. Bye, Bella." I gave her my killer smile and looked at her through my eye lashes and patting her hand that rested on the open window, before turning away. My smile only got wider when I heard her heart skip a beat. Line, hook and sinker!

She started her truck, maneuvering to get out of her parking lot. I waved at her when she passed by me and putting one hand on my front pocket, I grabbed my bag with the other and started walking home. I needed her to see me on foot, under the heavy rain, so that she had to invite me into her truck. Only then could my plan work.

At this moment I was not really worried about Alice anymore, all her efforts today were directed at Edward, scanning his future and the implications of this in our family's life. I had told them that I was going for a hunt. I had long since perfected a way of hiding things from my seer wife. I smirked at the thought - I really was hunting, just, I was hunting a different and much better prey.

My path to get out of the parking lot and get to the road was closer than hers and, as I walked alongside the road, now soaked to my bones, I could hear the rumble of the motor of her truck approaching me on the nearly deserted road. I picked up my phone and made as if I was calling someone.

As she passed by me, maintaining her speed limits, I saw her looking at me and frowning. I smiled at her and continued to hold my phone as if desperately trying to call someone.

I had to hide my smile when I saw her pulling on the side of the road waiting for me. I took my time getting there as if I was unaware of her. I even managed to jump slightly as she lowered down her window and called to me.

"Jasper, where are you going on foot?"

"I am going home. My brother Emmett left me here before going to visit some relatives with the rest of the family. I am trying to call Carlisle, but he is at the hospital for the night shift. I can't reach him. So, I think I have to get home on foot." I gave her my best hopeless face, before tugging my coat closer to my body, as if I was cold.

I felt her resolve, even before the words left her mouth.

"Get inside, I will drive you home."She smiled and I could feel her worry and determination.

"Huh…I don't want to impose, really I can walk, I am used to it."I coughed a little to add some effect.

"No way, you will catch your death with this weather. Hop in. You just have to show me the direction. I won't take a 'no' for an answer." Her speech amused me. Really! It was all I could do not to burst out laughing in her face, _Catch my death_? Well I have been dead for more than a century and a half, stupid human.

"Okay, Bella. But I don't want you to get in trouble with your father."I smiled at her

"Oh, it's nothing. I talked to him already, he is on duty tonight and I told him I was going out to do some grocery shopping. And I have my cell phone if he decides to check on me." I nodded before going to the other side and hoping down on the passenger's seat.

"Well, where do I go from here?"She said blushing, looking at me expectantly. Yep, definitely lust there, and some desire. Her scent increased and made my lower regions stir.

I inhaled deeply: virgin. _Hummm_. It has been a long time since I tasted a virgin. And here she was - a tiny, curvaceous, blushing, defenseless little virgin. All for me.

Maybe you won't die tonight girl, maybe I am going to let you live to see tomorrow.

If you play my game well, that is.

**A/N this story has suffered a revamping of the first seven chapters. I was not happy with the way it was going and I had written myself into a corner. I hope that this new version pleases you all that took the time to read, favorite and review. I will be posting the new chapters as quick as I can. Only after all the chapters are edited and posted I will post the update – chapter8 - which is almost finished. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story was in the beginning betaed by Savage Grace. The new version was edited by Letsjustdance, who gave me some ideas. Thank you girls.

I usually don't do this but this time I want to advise you to take a look at a FF called **Bonnie get your Clyde, by Unwearied Sorrow**. It's a J/B and our favorite boy is as dark and sexy as they come. Go read and review, you will see it's worth it.

**The menace **

**Chapter 2**

**Jasper Whitlock POV**

I had to play the friendly and grateful game with her for a little while longer. She was feeling pretty good with herself, maybe because she had helped someone. Little did this small girl know that I was the last person on earth that she should be helping.

She had the ventilation working to warm up the car and her scent was stronger than it had been outside, awakening more of my dormant instincts. She smelled good as all humans do, but she wasn't the best I had ever smelled; blood is blood and is always very good to someone like me. _Such a strange girl, to have the power to awaken the monster in us_, I thought to myself, while keeping a soft smile on my face.

It was very warm inside the truck already but I did not take my gloves off - we never knew where our fingerprints may be when we live for as long as my species did and especially with the technological advances of the human world.

We made small chat for some minutes, and I pretended that I was nothing more than a normal, maybe a little shy teenager - while I was giving her directions to, what she believed, was my house.

Her careful driving was driving me insane. I like speed and this girl was a follower of the speed limit. Well, with her sorry excuse of a truck I would be too. But I was impatient. I needed her to go faster so that I could get out of Forks without being noticed.

I watched carefully in all directions to see if there was anyone in sight. No cars, no people walking. The rain was heavy now and the wind was border line storming. In the blink of an eye I reached to her and smashed her head into stirring wheel of the truck, taking her completely by surprise and rendering her unconscious. I didn't even think that she knew what had happened.

The truck swerved dangerously to the side of the road while I moved her unconscious body to the side, so that I could reach the driver's wheel. I checked her vitals with my free hand and was rewarded with the smell of fresh blood coming from an open wound on her forehead. It didn't seem too serious, but even if it was, well she was nothing but a blood bag; she would die eventually, right?

I mean, if she died now - before I get my teeth or hands on her - it wouldn't be my fault entirely, I did nothing to make her die. She was just fragile as all humans are. Her body was weak, and she could have done this in any other way - accidents happen daily to humans, right? We all know that.

_Why the fuck am I making excuses for her being hurt or dying? Get a grip, Whitlock._

She was alive for now, but I could bet she had a small concussion. Possibly when she wakes up she will have a terrible head ache. Her heart beat and breathing were strong though so I decided to keep a part of my mind focused on her vital signs just to be sure. It wouldn't be good for me if she died on me like this; I don't like drinking from corpses and I wanted to have some fun with her first. For some reason, the idea of having a bit of fun with her was becoming more appealing by the moment, as I took in her generous form. She was not half so bad; my first appreciation of her had not been fair.

The familiar burning of my throat was present due to her blood, but even though it raged in me, it was not unbearable. I had had much worse; in the past, I had literally bathed myself in human blood, and I had always managed to stay in control; only the naïve Cullen's believed I had problems with my bloodlust.

Seriously, I had turned thousands of humans without killing them, and I was seen as the weak link of the coven. But it was convenient for me to play the struggling vampire. My Alice never left me alone; was always by my side to help, willing to do anything to stop my bloodlust and take my mind off of it, which meant having my own beautiful sex slave, and to make it better, a vampire one.

Whenever I got bored of our never ending boring school life, I would just have to picture myself draining one or two students and I was free from school for a month or more with my woman in tow. Really, my life was good until this little chit came along.

I drove towards the northern city limits that bordered the forest and the river until I reached the bridge. The river was wild with the rain coming down from the mountains. _Perfect_. Still no cars and no one in sight and I could make this quick. After stopping the truck I took her out and laid her on the side of the road.

I got back inside the truck and turned it around, making it look as if she was heading into town. I then drove full speed before I made the truck lose control, hitting the edge of the bridge with so much force that I bust through the windshield. I landed on the cliffs, and climbed back easily to the road. The truck was hanging precariously from the edge of the bridge. For added effect, I smeared some of her blood on the edges of the broken window and on some of the broken glasses, seat and steering wheel.

_That was fun. Definitely a thing to repeat with Peter or Emmet on a later occasion._

I went to retrieve my kill, who was now soaked to the bone and still unconscious. I took off my jacket and wrapped it around her, not entirely sure why. _Fuck, why do I care if she is soaked?_

_Well I cannot kill her here_, I rationalized with myself; I cradled her against my chest, trying to decide what I was going to do next, where was I going to take her, now that she would be declared dead. I could not do anything in here. We were too close to my coven and they would be appalled at my actions. I had to leave and I knew exactly where to go to retrieve a vehicle and money. I made my decision and waited. By now, shit was going to hit the fan. Alice must have been aware of this big decision concerning the girl.

I held the girl in my arms and just waited. I looked down and saw the swell of a breast, through her open shirt. She had nice breasts; I was lost in some very erotic thoughts involving me and the girl when suddenly I saw a blur of white and instinctively I held my prey closer to me. She was mine, my prey, my kill!

"Mine."I snarled. Crouching low, I bared my teeth to my pixie wife, who was now also crouching in front of me.

"What are you doing Jasper? Please don't do this! You will ruin everything for Edward - for us - and you will destroy the family!" She pleaded to me; her eyes shining with venom, her body soaking wet from the storm. Strangely the vision of her distress did little to me. She was, as usual, overreacting. Nothing new!

"Shut it, Alice! I have to do this for all of us - I am the only one brave enough to do what must be done. When I am finished with her our trouble will be gone."

"And how is that Jasper? How is murdering this girl going to help our family? And the all the other things that I saw you do to her. Rapist now?" she desperately asked, looking down at what was mine, making me growl loudly. I did not like others coveting my kill. And I am not a rapist. I was offended by her…I may be a killer but I am not a rapist. I never was. I growled at her to show my displeasure, but said nothing. I have my dignity.

"She is innocent - an innocent young girl of seventeen years old. Her name is Isabella Swan. She is sweet and kind. She has done nothing. It's not her fault that her blood sings to Edward or that Edward had to go away, so she could live. If you let her go now, we can still fix this. I have a feeling about her; she will be important to us, to Edward."She was so nervous, and I could swear that I felt an undertone of deceit in there, but it was quick to disappear, making me think that I had imagined it.

"No…I…no…she will not go anywhere." I was having hard time thinking about this, but the thought of giving up this girl...no. And to give her to Edward of all people, no way. I growled again - I don't want the mind reader near this girl. She is mine, her blood is mine, and everything about her is mine. Even I was slightly surprised about my possessiveness.

"Look at you Jasper, think! Cage the beast, it is making you irrational. Give her to me; Carlisle and I can fix this. We still have time. We can make it look like you two had an accident - it can work, I can see it. She will go to her family confused but alive and we can leave town easily, no questions asked."I took a good look at my wife's emotions. She was desperate, angered, fearful, concerned and behind all that there was a wall of jealousy like I had never seen in all our years together. And she had just said that she would be important to Edward and now she was saying that we could leave as if nothing had happened? Something was very wrong with my pixie.

"Why are you jealous, Alice? She is nothing…nothing but a blood bag, like all humans are. I may have some fun with her before disposing of her, but that is nothing new to you. I've done it before, and you never complained. There is nothing to link her to us. I was very careful. No…she will go with me, I will not give her back." As I spoke I could feel my determination rise. I still did not know what I was going to do with this girl but I would not give her to Alice or any of the Cullens. Her life or death belonged to me and me alone. I would not share anything of her with anyone else.

"Please Jasper; I can't be with you if you do this! I can't live again with the monster you were before! The moment you taste her blood it's over for you, for us, for Edward, for our family. You will never be back, your beast will be out and you will never be able to cage it again - you will not want to. Her blood will destroy you, your humanity. Please, love, listen to me!"If she could she would be crying me a river of tears, her emotions sending nothing more than desolation, misery and pain.

I looked at her, the woman that had been by my side for over fifty years; I took a good look at her shining, angelical beauty, and remembered how her energy, happiness and joy would swirl around her almost all of the time. I knew the strength and courage she possessed when needed. A woman who was now drowning in the pain I was inflicting her. But I saw also her unwillingness to change, her shame to accept my true self, her fear of anything new, and her terror of losing the only family she knew. I saw, for the first time in my life, how weak she was and that made me uncomfortable - I don't like weak people and my wife and companion of eternity shouldn't be like that. I decided to give her one last chance.

"Come with me Alice. We go away from the family for a few months, as if we were on a vacation. We end this menace together and then we will come back. I am in need of some time off anyway. I am too far gone in the hunt to be able to stop tasting this girl. Even if I go back out now, someday in the very near future I will come back for her - you know that. There is no salvation for her now that I set my eyes on her; she and her blood will be all mine now, or someday soon."

"There will be no coming back from this, Jasper. You will not feel the same for me, you will destroy me and her and the family. She is important to Edward, I know that." There it was again the slight deceit in her, and this time I was not imagining it. I let her continue to see where she would go. What was going on?

"I can see how undecided you are, whatever you choose to do to her it will not go as you want Jasper. Please stop this madness. We can leave together; we will go alone, without the family. No one else will be with us for a few years. We can even go to Volterra, see Caius." I felt her hatred and disgust as a blow to my gut. She was really desperate to get me away from the girl, if she was willing to go anywhere near Volterra and Caius. This only fueled my suspicions.

"The family will relocate, and this girl will forget about this. She can get married and have a family. Please my love, please."

Leave the girl…let her be married…no…lose her blood and body…not acceptable…she is mine. Maybe afterwards I can give her to someone trustworthy, but not now. _Why doesn't she understand this?_

"No, I don't want that. I will have this girl. Come with me like you always do, Alice. I will make it good for you; we can share like we did before."

"I can't Jasper. I can't live with this. I can't do those kinds of things again. I can't…I can't be the person you took to Volterra again. I love you…I always will love you…but…"I snarled at her stop her from saying what to I did not wanted to hear. I was not happy; she was turning her back on me and choosing her family again. This was not the first time this kind of thing happened; when my instincts claimed something or someone as mine, she always made a fuss about it. I usually needed some time to persuade her to see things my way. But what self proclaimed mate threatens to leave the other when things don't go her way?

She knew how I was; she was aware of my desires and of the nature of my vampire. She always had accepted it as a price to pay to be with me, to be by my side. And now she was defying me?

"You are such a hypocrite, Alice! I am the monster, yes I am, I never denied it." I all but growled at her." But you never said no when I hunted for you! Remember how sweet the humans I hunted for you were, Alice? Always girls, teenager's - you liked the sweetness of their young blood. You always took them, and now you act like you are better than me just because I let my instincts rule me once in a while? My path is justified here. This girl is trouble; I feel it in my bones. She is a menace to me, to us, to all of us. Look at what she did to Edward; look what she is doing to me and to you…to us…just look…god damn…you are willing to throw me away just because I am willing to do something with her?" I sent her all the incredulity and anger I was feeling. _Fuck…I am really tired of this drama shit, I thought to myself._

"I didn't know better at the time, Jasper. And I regret every single one of those lives I took before we met the Cullens. We know better now, we can be better, do better; we can rise above our instincts and do the right thing, preserve our humanity and ourselves. But this isn't the way, Jasper. It won't work as you see it and I can't live with that."

"What do you see, Alice?" I asked curious. I decided to rise above my anger with her, wanting to know why she was so freaked out, to the point of breaking up with me - something she had never done before. But not even that would alter my decision.

"I…"She hesitated earning an immediate growl from me.

I took a good look at her at her as I saw her eyes glazed in a vision. Her sadness and hopelessness increased ten-fold, but this time, holding her and soothing her would mean that I had to put down my prey - which still remained oblivious and unconscious in my arms - and that was something that I was not going to do. So I waited.

"I can't. Your mind is made up to deal with her, and there is nothing more I can do. I want you to know that I love you, but this path is not mine to take. I want you to know that there will be severe repercussions of this." Her eyes were glassy, with the suggestion of tears that would never fall, but the vision had little effect on me. In reality I was dying to get away from here and dedicate my time to the girl. Once I had dealt with her, I would come back to my perfect wife and life, and all would be well.

"Don't talk like we are over Alice. It will only take a few days, and then I will be back. Maybe we can go on a vacation? What do you say?" I smiled my best smile at my wife, ignoring her screaming emotions and I took off without waiting for an answer. I could not find in me to comfort her now. I was going to Seattle where I had my contingency car ready to take me to a safe place.

Where this beautiful treat in my arms was going to spend the last of her days.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story was in the beginning beta'd and pre-read by Savage Grace and is now edited by Letsjustdance, who gave me some ideas. Thank you girls.

**The menace **

**Chapter 3**

**Jasper Whitlock POV**

Last chapter:

… _I smiled my best smile at my lovely wife ignoring her screaming emotions and I took off without waiting for an answer. I was going to Seattle where I had a means of transportation that would take me to my unknown safe place, where this treat in my arms was going to spend the last of her days. _

Now:

I ran. I clutched my prey closer to me, well-covered by my jacket so that she wouldn't freeze to death, as I ran full speed. My mind had no thoughts beside what I was going to do to this tasty morsel. Her body were becoming more and more appealing to me as time passed. But her scent was also becoming more alluring by the minute.

Maybe I was getting hungry; come to think of it, it has been a week since I last fed. As usual it had been two deer, unsavory and bitter as all animals. Hardly satisfying, but it nourished my body. Sometimes it was hard to imagine an eternity of this.

Bitter blood for the rest of my long life. Fuck. Fuck and double fuck!

Especially for me, someone who loved so much the sweet, rich flavor of human blood and had been living on it for so long. One of the only times that I got closer to feeling blissful and really alive was when human blood was running down my throat, and then I felt complete, whole, warm and invincible. If only I could deal with their emotions when they died, if only those emotions didn't drag me under a wall of depression and misery.

I sighed, those were times long gone; before my life with the Cullen's. Times when I would hunt down a pretty woman - yes, the blood of a female is much sweeter and rich. I would take the human woman to my quarters in Maria's compound and sometimes I would order one of the female vampires that were reserved exclusively for the pleasure of the elite members of the coven to share my bed and meal for the night. It would be a wild night of blood, sex and fulfillment.

At least for me.

I felt my pants tighten from the memories that flooded my mind, making me groan and clutch the bundle in my arms tighter.

_Fucking the female vampire while licking the blood of the human. _

_And fucking the human while drinking from her. _

_Being pleasured by the vampire while I sucked the human dry. _

At first I tried to keep those humans alive for as long as possible so that I could have a clean source of blood and sex on hand in the compound, because there were times when I could not leave to hunt. But in those early days my vampiric instincts always ended up getting the best of me, and the girls only lasted one or two days.

The unmated females that were not reserved for the elite in Maria's army were very promiscuous to say the least- not that they had a choice in the matter- and I didn't like very much to share the pussy's I was fucking with the other male vampires in that army. I liked the women who shared my bed then to be only mine for as long as they held my interest, so I often found myself with a human girl on tow and rejecting even the most beautiful vampires.

With time I become a master in keeping my human women alive for months. I began to enjoy my games with them. It eventually got to the point that it became my favorite hobby and the much needed distraction in my life when things were hard.

I thrived in the ownership and the power I had over my women back then. Hell, I thrived in the power I held over everything. Not even Maria dared to cross me. I would often parade my women naked around the complex to show all my dominance and power. My tattoo burned on the soft skin of their left breast; they too were proud of belonging to me, El Comandante. As long as they shared my bed and I had interest in them they were untouchable by the lower ranks and had anything that they desired. They would do anything I asked of them; pleasure me in public - no matter where or how - pleasure others for me to watch or to help me achieve any goal that I wanted.

I used them to show my status as alpha, as the leader; assuring Maria's jealousy also and in turn my leverage over her. She couldn't think straight when she was drowning in jealousy of me and allowed me to be the shadow puppet master. I lived to make war and to make those humans surrender to me, to become completely mine: body and soul.

If they were pretty and good in bed and I was already tired of them, I would change some of them and ask them what they wanted to do; stay in Maria's army and fight or go out in the world. To the really exceptional ones, both in beauty and intelligence, I offered them the chance of going to the Volturi or to the Romanian coven. They were always happy to receive the women I send them. They had already been trained to obey and to pleasure, and my teachings and training were forceful enough to stay ingrained in their minds throughout their change.

I had an exciting life back then, after all I was the alpha in that army, and not even Maria dared to fuck with me after I killed Nettie and Lucy, her sisters. But that was in the past, before I became too depressed to enjoy my life, before I left, before I joined a nomadic life, and the Cullen's and their vegetarian ways.

I left my travel down memory lane, looking around and assessing my localization. Thirty more minutes and I would reach Seattle. Again I looked at the menace in my arms.

Maybe…just maybe she could reawaken my old fantasy for some days, she had a nice body…she was obviously is a virgin…she was going to die anyway…no…I might get away with the girl's death, but not by making her fulfill my cravings. I didn't want to lose my connection to the Cullen's yet. But if it happened, I couldn't feel myself upset for the first time in my life.

_You have enough money stashed, unknown to them to last you two life times and that if you live like a fucking Onassis. You won't be poor ever again, _my inner voice told me.

Sometimes when I was alone, really alone, I wondered if I had made the right choice in joining this coven. Sure I was comfortable, had all things that money could buy, and a strong coven to stand with me if trouble came, but all of that had been paid by the taming of the true me. Of my true nature.

I, Jasper Whitlock was the victim of my comfortable life. I sacrificed him to the tame Jasper Hale but in the end he was the only thing I have left, besides money. My soul was lost; my humanity too; my heart burned in the fires of the change 170 years ago, leaving in its place a black piece of coal and with it went my feelings. I didn't believe in either in Heaven or Hell, or the mating shit.

I lived a life that is the laughing stock of every vampire on this earth. Really, a warrior like me going to High School? Could you be more pathetic than this? Eating animals, denying every instinct and being always hungry, always unsatisfied?

My cravings were still here, still alive, still unfulfilled.

Damn, this girl was more dangerous than I thought. Just by having this menace in my arms I was beginning to question my life of more than fifty years. She had to be terminated; crushed like a cockroach. But first she would suffer for this. For making me crave what was forbidden to me, all over again. For making me want my life and my name back.

No… it would do no good to me to dwell on these thoughts and cravings of the past, these thoughts were dangerous, they could make me lose my fake but comfortable life, they could make me lose myself again.

My discussion with Alice was long gone from my mind. She would forgive me once I got back; she always did, she knew of my weaknesses, of all the wrongs and rights of my past. And she always forgave me. A little groveling, a diamond or two, another honeymoon and some shopping and she would come back. If she didn't…well…

I got to Seattle within the time I had predicted. It was not difficult to find the nice black Humvee that I kept in a garage in case of an emergency. _Well, this can be called that_, I chuckled to myself. Right now I was grateful to Peter for convincing me to buy it and hid it from the Cullen's.

Carefully I laid my prey on the front seat, tying her down with the seat belt. I took a minute to check her vital signs. Pulse strong and steady; breathing steady: heartbeat strong. Her head wound had stopped bleeding and I took my tongue to her forehead to clean and seal it as best as I could, taking advantage of the fact that the blood was still wet from the rain. It was sweet and fragrant. Her blood made the craving resurface; stirring my insides, and I wanted to growl, and fuck and kill and forget my current life. But I reined the beast; I did not want a quick meal.

I still was unsure of what I wanted to do to her, but it did not include a quick death.

After I took care of her I hit the road, I put the heating on max to warm her already freezing body and clothes. It was the best thing to do, lest she dies on me from exposure. _Well, I don't like my food cold; I like it at 37C, warm and sweet_, I rationalized to myself.

I took the desert road at full speed, just as I liked it. The storm was raging and no one was outside, but the police and emergency forces were busy with other things.

My destination was a secluded rustic cabin that I owned in Oregon dating from my times as a nomad, near the border of California. Peter and I had bought the piece of land where it stood and we had built in the log cabin. It was secluded, placed in what was now a state park almost deserted in winter time. It was the ideal place to take my kill.

The cabin was unknown to both Alice and the Cullen's who had never set a foot in it. They were not too keen to rustic places and rustic way of living. I, on the other hand liked it from time to time, to kind of go back to my roots. Peter and charlotte also used it from time to time as it provided a good and safe getaway. I had taken care of it throughout the decades. I had even built in the basement a playroom that could rival any I had ever seen in my life, and before I had met Alice, I had used it to satisfy my needs.

It would take us a few hours to get there and I would have to stop on the way to get provisions for the human. I also would need to find a pharmacy and buy all I needed to tend to the girl if I was to keep her for a few days and play with her, especially if my games with her involved blood loss. Fortunately for her I knew just what to buy and how. I was thankful now that I had stashed a duffel bag inside the car filled with money, since my cards were traceable and I really did not wanted company or to be left with nothing. I had come to realize that all the perks of being a Cullen came also with the obligation of good behavior and respect for the family's policies as ideas. And here I was literally biting the hand that had fed me. I was sure that sooner or later this transgression of mine would cut me off of the money machine.

Peter had my back. I knew that he would take care of the accounts, as soon as he had information that something was wrong. The man was a wiz with computers and hacking.

I put on my new Garth Brooks CD and let the music sooth my beast. I avoided making decisions concerning what I was going to do with the human, or where I was going and pushed the car to its limit through the heavy rain.

I could not wait to be alone with her in the dark and show her how we, southern vampires deal with menaces to our safety.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story was in the beginning betaed by Savage Grace and the new edited version is done by Letsjustdance, who gave me some ideas. Thank you girls.

**The menace**

**Chapter 4**

**Jasper Whitlock POV**

_Last chapter…_

… _I could not wait to be alone with her in the dark and show her how we, southern vampires deal with menaces to our safety._

Now…

Jasper POV

We were already in Oregon, having made good time since our escape from Forks.

I was approaching my destination: the Crater Lake National Park, where my cabin was located, buried deep in the forests that surrounded the park. I believed that not even the Park Rangers knew that the cabin was there. In all the years that I had it I had never found a human scent around it. It was isolated enough for a vampire to live there permanently.

The views I was getting as I got up the mountain were already breathtaking. Everywhere I looked there were the ancient but still majestic extinct volcanoes and the mountains were glistening from the first snowfall of the year. Dawn approached while I had been driving and I listening to the news.

My car was equipped with a very expensive - and in some states - illegal device which allowed me to follow police communications. I had been following in my car pc the Forks news station and almost all of their news concerned the latest data on the storm which still raged through the Olympic Mountains. They had briefly mentioned the unfortunate accident and possible death of one Isabella Swan, the newest resident. Searches were being held to look for her body and her father, the town's sheriff, was inconsolable. There were no suspicions of foul play in the accident. I was in the clear.

I smiled at the news, while I looked down at the still unconscious body lying next to me. She was presumably dead. She was going to be all mine; forever!

_What the fuck? Where did this come from? You are going to fuck her and drink from her, and then, once you are satisfied you will either kill her or give her to someone else. Reign in that shit, Whitlock._

I decided to focus my wandering mind in a safer subject. These random thoughts that I kept having about this girl were disturbing. They were not the kind of thoughts you want to be having about your food. I took a deep breath and almost gagged. My wonderful toy, my car was tainted by the awful smell of human food and other supplies that I had bought for her earlier, in the last town before reaching the mountains.

The fresh food would last for at least a month, before I would need to buy more. The canned food would last twice as long. The reason why I had bought so much food and vegetables is still an enigma to me. It was as if I was being compelled to buy a good amount of food to take care of her. And I had to scold myself after I left the store with my arms full of smelly articles. It did not help my mood when I went to buy toiletries and bath articles, as well as feminine articles and basic clothing.

It was necessary I told myself; I had no clear plan as to what I was going to do with her, but I wanted to have her cleaned, well fed and warm. So I also bought enough fuel for the generator to work five hours a day for a month, as well as gas for the stove. The cabin had no constant electric light so I also bought battery operated portable lamps and a good supply of candles.

I had found a pharmacy and thanks to my fake medical ID, I had managed to buy a large quantity of medical supplies destined to treat extreme blood loss and superficial injuries. If it was needed my cabin was only two hours away - vampire speed - from a large hospital with blood storage so that I could give her a transfusion.

I closed my breathing so that the horrible stench in my car would not disturb me anymore.

I had several missed calls from the entire Cullen family, and I was even more upset with Alice. It was now a definite possibility that she talked about what I was going to do with the girl, with her family. Fuck, now I would have to work my way back in, not only to her (easy to do) but to the others. Well, I could always play the slip card; it was always a winner. Their pity and compassion for me would, if I played right, warm them to me again.

But Alice, shit. She kept throwing this morality bullshit at me; sometimes I wondered if she was married to me or to them. Lately she seemed to show more loyalty to her family than to me and that just infuriated me. And lately I was finding myself more and more aggravated with her behavior. I was starting to feel the need to just break free of all that shit and from all of their drama.

Come to think of it, the longer I was away from Alice, the easier it was to find more and more flaws about her and the family. It is as if my head was capable of thinking more clearly. I had never, ever, had this kind of thoughts before. It had to be the girl's fault; she was undoubtedly messing with my head.

It had to be her influence that was making me see my Alice, in a brand new light; that was making me doubt Alice's loyalty towards me, even if my doubts were based on my own observations - and that knowledge was making me even angrier.

I was her fucking husband! Her loyalty had to belong to me and me only! No matter what! I was doing the right thing here. The girl was no longer counted amongst the living by the humans that knew her, and that had made everything easier for us. Was it so wrong to have a little fun before I did the deed?

I felt my temper rise quickly. I had to be projecting because I felt a stir in my quiet companion. She was coming in and out of consciousness.

I felt a smile tugging at my lips. Soon we would be there.

The dirty country road we were on was so secluded that the morning daylight that filtered through the branches of the thick ancient trees was very dim, and wild ferns touched the Hummer's side as it passed. The secondary roads lead us to an unmarked exit that was so hidden that I almost missed it. In front of me laid a barely identifiable path in the forest known only by me and Peter.

I kept a close watch of my travel companion. She stirred occasionally, and a whimper or two would leave her mouth. I had no use for her to be awake at this time. She could start screaming and babbling and I had no patience for that.

I watched her face. She had fantastic skin, smooth and pale, with no visible blemishes. It was soft and tasted good. The taste of her from when I licked her came again to my mouth and made me groan.

I continued my perusal of her. Her nose was little, slightly lifted on the end and it gave her a childish look. Her mouth was calling mine; her lips seemed soft and plump and warm. I could barely wait to put that mouth to use on me. Her tits were not big but they would fill my hands nicely; they were bigger than Alice's and that was a nice thing. Her stomach was smooth and flat and her hips have a nice round curve that shows that this teenager is all woman. _Very different from Alice indeed!_

I felt myself harden again, and I knew that I had to taste her soon. Maybe play a little with her and drink just a sip of her blood…so good…she would be so good. I needed to think about something else or she wouldn't make it to the cabin. The waiting was only going to make me more impatient.

I had been on this secluded path for an hour and I still had not found any evidence that someone had been here. The rough weather and the winter were harsh enough in these regions to make wanderers stay away. And in the spring and summer time people tended to stay on the marked paths, far from here. There were no nearby neighbors for miles and miles around. This part of the park was almost always closed and was too remote.

We would be all alone, and I had no worries about her trying to escape. She would die if she tried, either from exhaustion, from being lost, attacked by a wild animal or by me, when I found her.

Through the open window I could smell the heady, thick scent of the forest and of its wild life. I would have to hunt during my stay here. Her blood alone was not enough to sustain me in the quantities that I was planning to take from her. I liked my lips; it had been a few years since I had my last taste.

After a sharp V turn she moaned in pain as her head bumped against the side window; the sound went straight to my loins - such a beautiful moan. All thoughts of Alice and of the Cullen's vanished from my head as her heartbeat increased its pace and I felt her awaken. Not yet.

I sent her way a heavy dose of numbness and lethargy and she just went back to sleep.

Another thirty minutes and we had arrived. I got out of the car and took a deep breath; no one had been sniffing around here lately - human, vampire or otherwise. We were surrounded by nothing more than trees and the sound of the river that passed nearby.

My cabin was an unpretentious, simple wooden cabin when seen from the outside, and anyone who dared to go inside would find it was a one room space. I went to unlock the heavy wooden door and disconnect the stat of the art intruder's alarms that connected by GPS with my phone and stepped inside. Nothing had been touched. I smelled the air taking in the dust that was everywhere mixed with the scent of stalled air and wood. Not even Peter had been here lately. It had been a few years since I last came here but everything was good inside, no repairs needed to be made.

I was going to do some clean up, while the girl learned her place. Then she would assume that task to take care of the house.

_Fuck…I am not going to play house with this girl…fuck…fuck my life. _

The cabin was cold and I needed to light the fireplace to warm it up. My vampire senses could feel that the weather was going to turn bad in a few hours which meant this area was going to be bad for a few days; I had a human to take care of and it would not do me any good if she died too soon.

I had checked on the girl, she was still out cold; I unloaded the car distributing the things to their places and lighting the fireplace with the logs that were stored outside. Soon it was warmer inside and in less than an hour the cabin was clean and ready.

A big blood red sofa sat in front of the huge open stone fireplace that I had built in the middle of the house. On the left wall, near the only window, facing the kitchen counter sat a table with four chairs.

In the far wall I had a built-in wood and stone bed, covered with furs I had taken from some of the animals I had hunted for the last hundred years - bears, lynx's, mountain lions. The furs had been hand treated by me, a skill that I had learned with my human father and that I managed to retain through my change.

A tall and broad antique wooden bookshelf separated the "bedroom" from the living room, giving it some privacy. It also harbored an enormous collection of books that I never had the heart to throw away, despite having been read quite sometimes. Collecting books was another trait that I had learned from my father and that had survived the burn. I never threw a book away, I kept them all.

On the right wall stood a door that lead to a simple bathroom with a lavatory, toilet and a shower, and everything was operational. The water was taken from the river about 100 yards away and brought here by a small pump system that filled the reservoir constantly. I opened up the faucet and clean cold water came out. A boiler powered by the generator would give warm water when needed.

This was what the eyes could see, but my real treat was under the house. I went to the middle of the room, put aside the black bear fur that served as a rug, and lifted the trap door that lay underneath it. I unlocked it and pulled it open. It was heavy, and I had my doubts that the girl could lift this alone. My senses were immediately flooded with cold, stale, musty air. I smiled as I looked down and jumped through the opening.

It was dark, but my lighter lit up the candles that stood in front of strategically placed mirrors casting a sort of magical, mysterious atmosphere. My toys were on display all along the stone walls. The huge fireplace that was the pillars of the one on the upstairs room was cold with the ashes remaining from my last stay here.

It was in late 2001. Alice and I went on vacations away from the family. I came across a pretty blond girl in a gothic club in Portland; she was maybe 20 years old, and had sent me such a powerful burst of lust and want that I had lost my control. She thought herself a vampire and wanted to play with me. I still smile at the irony of it. I put her to sleep and I took her from the parking lot were we were making out without a second thought, and ran with her. During the night, I lost Alice – who was hot on my heels trying to stop me - and brought the girl here.

We played for a couple of days before I become bored. She had not been a virgin, far from it, and I made her turn into an incoherent babbling mess, giving her exactly what she had been lusting over. I did not kill the girl, though I had drunk from her many times. In the end, I just returned her to the club's front door unconscious. Her blood and body had been satisfying enough but I had had better in terms of blood and sex.

I looked at the furniture as I clean up everything t vampire speed. The four poster bed covered in clean, new black satin sheets and pillows was ready. I checked the chains and manacles that hung from the posters; they were in good condition but I cleaned them already. My black leather bench was still immaculate along with my red velvet armchair. My handmade cross was suspended in the air about fifty centimeters from the ground. I could tie my girls to it either to fuck or to punish them - whatever I was in the mood for at the time. My hook and its manacles still hung from the ceiling in a pristine and shining condition. My erotic books and my BSDM manuals and novels were all as I had left them. Ready to be read. Isabella would start on them soon.

I looked around and my mind saw Isabella everywhere. I saw me taking her in all the ways that I used to take a girl in here and I couldn't wait. My imagination and dominant personality ran away from me and I saw Isabella, in front of me, her eyes blood red and beautiful in her submission to me. The perfect slave, the perfect submissive. The perfect woman! Made for me, made to worship me and to be pleasured by me.

And then, as if a light had suddenly lit up in my head I realized that she was not going to die. No, I was going to seduce her, train her, and change her. And when I would finally tire of her, maybe I would send her to the Volturi, or offer her to Peter. And what was amazing is that there was no guilt in me; if the Cullen's couldn't deal with this, well, fuck them all.

I felt something rise in me. I feel its power and it intoxicated me. I was Jasper Whitlock. A Major of the Confederate Army, a Warlord of the Southern Vampire Wars. And why the fuck was I worried about the Cullen's? I was tired of being a pussy. I was a vampire, and a soldier - not a joke. It was amazing but I felt that my head was clearer than it had been for decades.

I went upstairs, and took the girl out of the car. I took her inside and gently laid her down on the bed covering her with the soft furs. I took a long look at her before going out to gather wood for the fire in the playroom. I filled the generator with the fuel, in the little shed outside the kitchen, before cleaning up the fridge and installed the batteries in it too. Soon it would be cold enough to put the fridge outside and store things in the little shed.

I made her some cheese sandwiches and warmed a can of tomato soup. I prepared the pain pills, the vitamins, and the iron supplements and arranged all the medical supplies in the cabinet of the downstairs room.

I then sat down at the side of the bed and waited for her to wake up. It was late afternoon, and as I had predicted the storm raged outside. I took the sleepiness and lethargy from her while listening to her increasing heartbeat as she returned to the land of the living.

As she opened her eyes, I saw her slowly take in her surroundings; she was in a bit of pain - a headache probably - but she would live and if she behaved, she would get a pain pill. She opened her mouth to scream but I wasn't having that now...the screams would come later.

"Good afternoon Isabella. I would very much appreciate if you refrain yourself from screaming, because there is no one here to hear you."

And with that she let out a high pitch scream.

_Women, why don't they ever listen?_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N** This story was originally beta'd by **Savage Grace**, the new version is revised and edited by **LetsJustDance**, who gave me some pointers. Thank you girls, for everything.

**The menace**

**Chapter 5**

**Jasper Whitlock POV**

Last chapter:

"_Good afternoon Isabella. I would very much appreciate if you refrain yourself from screaming, because there is no one here to hear you."_

_And with that she let out a high pitch scream._

_Women, why don't they ever listen?_

Now

Instantly, I was in front of her, stunning her into silence. Her eyes widened like saucers, her breathing picked up and her fear began to increase; I could feel her pain from the head wound but her other emotions override it.

"Where…where am I? Where is my father?"She asked in a soft, trembling voice.

I smirked, "You are with me. Far away from Forks."

As she took in her surroundings, and she saw that they weren't familiar her confusion and worry begun to turn into anger, apprehension, and indignation. _Oh, yes baby girl that is exactly what I want - that cocktail of emotions will feed me for days, if I play you right._

"What you mean I am not in Forks? What kind of sick joke you think you are doing?" defiance, anger and resistance were slipping into her emotions and almost overtaking her.

I was fine with her anger, it made her blood spicier. The defiance, however, was pissing me off. Not because she had it, no - the defiant ones were always the best to break - but because of the amount of it: It almost equalized her fear. And that was something that I simply couldn't allow! Only in her fear and then in her surrender would I triumph and make her mine. I met in her glare with one of my own.

"Where am I? What did you do to me, you sick fucking bastard? Release me at once, my father..." She was screaming as she franticly tried to get away from the bed. I let her hop from it and run around trying to find a way out. In a second she had spotted the front door and quick as - I could say "as quick as lightening," but that would describe my speed, not hers - as a human could be (after stumbling twice on thin air), she pulled it open and left the house. She hesitated when she took in her surroundings and realization set when she saw that she was definitely not in Forks anymore. But instead of fear, she steeled herself and became overcome with determination. I did not stop her as from sprinting away, as she had nowhere to go. It would be a good lesson for her… And a little hunt would be fun for me.

I was excited now: she had fire, and vitality within. Through the open door, I felt the cold and the freezing wind of the storm as they entering the warm cabin. I let her run, bathing in her feelings of triumph and determination as she ran further and further away. She truly believed she had beaten me!

I heard her gasp as the cold suddenly hit her body but that did not make her stop. I watched as she ran blindly in the dark, not worrying about the snow or the cold. She was reckless! I could sense that the storm was just beginning to pick up strength so our fun time outside would have to be shorted.

I allowed her to take a small lead and then allowed my own vampire instincts to take over. Hunting her was thrilling but much too quick for my taste: she was heading down for the river in a clumsy stumbling-run that allowed me to be in front of her in only seconds. My appearance was so sudden that she bumped directly into my chest, falling hard on her ass with a terrified scream.

I picked her up easily and finally - finally – felt her fear and desperation as she started trashing around in my arms. After walking the short distance back to the house, I went inside and threw her - not very kindly or gently - onto the couch before turning my back around to close the door. As I was securing it I felt a light weight on my back and someone touching my head. I almost chuckled: she had dared to jump on my back and was trying to hit me over and over again on the head. She really was fun and feisty!

But as fun as she was, I was not having any of that now. It was time to play. I threw her to the ground as I finished locking the door before hiding the key in my key chain. I turned to her and noticed she was already trying to find yet another way out. Really! This girl was a busy one; she was going to be a handful. She had no chance. Everything had been locked up and the keys were on my pocket.

I dropped any pretenses of being human and advanced on her vampire speed. I stopped right in front of her. This time she registered something very wrong with my speed. Incredulity and denial washed through her. Her rational mind was trying to deny what she had witnessed. I smirked at her chocked, devastated face. In a second I had her completely naked, with her only change of clothes hidden under the bed. She was an amazing piece of flesh, far superior to Alice in every way.

I took enormous pleasure realizing that her nakedness had not yet registered in her already overloaded brain; she was beginning to figure out that I was something more than human, and with that knowledge, her fear increased turning to terror.

A full minute had passed before her nakedness finally registered in her brain. Shame flooded her as she tried to cover her important parts but, as she opened her mouth to scream, I placed my hand over her mouth and leaned closer to her ear.

"Scream again and I will punish you." Sure enough, another scream erupted from her almost making me deaf. Fuck, she had some set of lungs.

"Well, it seems there will be no bed for you tonight - so let's go, little girl, I am going to take you to the room that you will occupy for the next few days; that is until you learn to behave. In there you are going to hear about your life and you will learn your place – your duties - in this new world of yours."

Hysterically kicking and screaming, I threw her over my shoulder. Her nakedness added to the amazing scent of her pussy, were about to make me cum in my pants - but I would not take her body or her blood today; she had been through too much.

I almost shivered in anticipation as I ran my free hand over her smooth bare ass that was sticking up in the air. She struggled harder, trying to hit my back but only making me hold her tighter, to the point of pain. As this registered in her mind a huge amount of fear washed over me, making me growl deep in my chest. Fuck - she smelled good and she feared pain: I had my first leverage on her. Her bare skin was warm and so very soft. She struggled harder before my hand fell hard three times quickly to her bottom. I did not strike hard enough to really cause any damage to her but just hard enough to leave my hand print on her ass, making my point clear. The struggle immediately stopped as the panic and pain overtook her resistance.

Her heart was beating wildly, as I made my way to the trap door in front of the fireplace. I decided to just jump inside the dimly lit playroom. I went over to the side of the bed and grabbed one of the huge velvet pillows and threw it on the ground. Then I set her up on her feet. Immediately she ran away from me, trying to find a way to escape. I just let her. There was no escape from this room for a human. Finally she gave up, panting and huddled on the far corner of the room, as far away from me as she could. I walked over to her, slowly, a predatory grin on my face. I reveled in her fear as she tried to melt into the wall.

I just smirked at her and sat down Indian style before her. I waited for her frantic exploration of the playroom to stop and almost chuckled in delight when the panic attack from my earlier little spanking was subdued by indignation and, again that beautiful defiance.

"You bastard, you sick bastard…I helped you…what did I do to you? let me go…get me out of here!"she spat at me.

At the sight of my smirk she just started screaming - and this time I let her. It would help her to get rid of the frustration that she was feeling at her impotence and imprisonment. Her fear was powerful and, as she started to tremble in her little corner, I knew that sometime later on she would lose this adrenaline rush.

To block out her screams I took the time to slowly peruse her naked body. It was flushed a beautiful shade of pink. She definitely could be called hot. Her tits had a nice shape and size; her dark pink nipples were pebbled because of the cold air. I was so ready to suckle on them until she screamed - it was almost physically painful. I have definitely found the exact place to place my mark on her: just above her left nipple wrapping around the top of her breast. It was perfect.

I had to adjust myself at the thought of the Whitlock seal across her tit: eternal ownership - If she was worthy of becoming a vampire, she would have it forever. Any man who would lay with her would forever know that it had been _me_ that had break her in and it had been _me_ the first to have her.

It was intoxicating.

Finally about an hour later the screaming, yelling and sobbing stopped. Now she was feeling scared, ashamed and somewhere in there - always lingering in the back ground of her emotions – defiant. She was also tired and I decided to wake her up a little so that she could pay attention to our little chat. I slammed her with awareness and took some of the fatigue away. When I felt that she was awake enough for my taste I decided to lay the ground rules.

"Here is what your life will be from now on: You are to stay quiet and that means no screaming. No one knows where you are and no one is looking for you. You cannot leave; you cannot escape me. There is no use to fight me. You are mine now and the outside world believes you dead, your own father believes you dead. We are completely alone and this house is isolated in the middle of a mountain, deep inside a forest that is crawling with dangerous wild life." I reveled in the horror and in the fear that was flooding her.

"You are mine to do whatever I want. I will punish you if you disobey me and I will punish you if you try to run away again." I knew my words had sunk in as I felt hatred enter her emotions mixed with determination and nausea. Oh, she was a wonderful emotional cocktail.

"Do you understand what I am saying? You behave and learn to obey me and you will have a relatively pain free time in here with me…or you misbehave and disobey me, and you will be severely punished. It is quite simple, really."

Her whole stance screamed defiance, anger and denial. She just stared at me, not answering. That would not do.

"Speak. You are allowed to speak when I ask you something."

"Where am I? Why are you doing this? I have done nothing to you." Her voice was raw and raspy, as result of her earlier outburst. She was feeling defeated but strangely still defiant.

"That is not the answer to my question." I told her raising my eyebrow to her; soon she would not dare to question me.

"You have not answered mine either." So, she had a spine. Making her submit to me was getting more enjoyable by the minute. I decided to let her know the why:

"You have disrupted the peace of my family. My brother Edward had to flee Forks because of you. I took you because you are a menace to my family and to our way of life." I could feel the confusion coming from her.

"What? That is ridiculous! I don't even know your brother. Today was my first day of school and I did not have a good impression on him either. I did nothing to him to cause him to flee from me, and I most certainly did nothing to threaten your family." Defiance and anger were once again her main emotion so I decided to show her what she was dealing with. Fuck waiting for tomorrow to teach her and to taste her, I would do it tonight.

"You know nothing, girl."I growled at her. In the blink of an eye I took the arm that had been hanging on her lap making her scream in fright and pain. I took it to my mouth and sank my teeth in it, sucking greedily her blood and feeding off her pain and fear, her screams loud around me. My other hand pulled her flush to me and the contact with my body to keep her from struggling too much and her impotence to fight me made her terror escalate and her blood to sweeten even more.

As her body stilled I could concentrate on the red bliss that was permeating all of my senses. Not even her emotions registered in me as I drunk. Why?

Delicious! So good! I had been so long without it, why? Why do I fucking deny myself? Fuck! It was heavenly, orgasmic and blissful - all together, wrapped in red. It made no sense to deny myself anymore; it made no sense to continue to torture my body, to go against everything that I am. It was all so clear. Like I was a finger tip away from having the biggest revelation known to a vampire and suddenly it all had become clear to me. I AM A FUCKING VAMPIRE! AND I LIKE IT!

And this tiny creature held the key for me to get back to me. I have to keep her!

But I knew I could not take too much – for now at least. After a few more gulps of my new favorite drug, I removed my teeth from her arm; sucking just a little more from the open wound to make sure none of my venom had entered her blood stream, I licked the wound clean so it would heal faster. She could not tear her eyes from my blood stained face and lips; she afraid and confused, weak from the blood loss and tears were running down her pale face.

"Do you understand now **human**? You are mine!" I sneered at her and I felt the realization and horror wash over her, making her whisper in terror:

"Cold one, vampire." She whimpered before she passed out.

Shaking in satisfaction from her blood I gently took her to the bed and laid her there, covering her with the furs. I then went to the medical cabinet and took the syringe I had prepared with the blood replenishing cocktail that I had mixed and prepared myself; it made the same effect of a strong dose of iron and vitamins. I was a licensed bio chemist, and used to make my own chemical recipes. It would fully replenish all the blood she had lost today as long as she ate properly once she awoke.

I would taste her again soon and I couldn't wait for that. I could feel a shift deep inside of me; I wanted more - I wanted all of her. She was making me see things differently. As little as I had drunk from her it was doing amazing things to me: I felt invincible, sated, and warm. I could take on the world, and now my life with the Cullens - once so perfect - was looking so constricted and boring.

I was watched, observed and surveyed every single fucking second of every day. My opinions were not asked and my ideas were never followed; I was a good asset because of my reputation and experience, but they _never _trusted me. I could feel it. They had the golden boy and girl to guide the coven, and I was just a prop on the arm of my wife. I growled at that - I had been the most feared vampire in the world for more than a century; a name that once heard would make vampires all around the world shit themselves in their pants (if they were able to). And now I was playing houses? Always unfulfilled, always starving. Drinking bitter shit to survive? Shopping at New York Fashion Week? Going to High School? Why? Why was I always denying my instincts, denying myself? When had I started to be ashamed of what I was?

I know the answer…but I don't want to know it. _Fucking Coward!_

No, I can't dwell on those thoughts – those types of thoughts are dangerous. This girl is a most welcome reprieve from my life, and, at the same time, my effort to keep the Cullen's safe. I am doing my bit for the family.

_Yeah…keep thinking that!_

I forced my thoughts to go back to the girl. Tomorrow I would force her to eat, and by nightfall she would be ready for more. I took her arm and injected the drug. It was a good thing that she had passed out; this was a painful medication to which I had added a mild sedative. I went to retrieve a blood bag from the cooler and inserted the IV on her left hand securing it safely. Two units of blood would suffice. I had some hours to kill so I settled beside her on the bed, keeping an eye on her and reading a book.

Looking down at my new girl I realized that I had been wrong in thinking that she was plain. She had a kind of natural beauty with no artifices.

Unwillingly my thoughts drifted again to my past. I knew I had the perfect life with the Cullen's but it was not enough anymore.

I had all the things that money could buy; unlimited credit and many loaded bank accounts, a powerful coven with many allies and connections with the Volturi; a submissive wife, and the mock of a human life in the human world. But yet, I missed the thrill of war. I had been a soldier for so long that I missed the feeling of commanding men, of having my orders followed, of having the power of life and death. Even my excuse for the vegetarian diet wasn't that solid. I was depressed by feeding of humans, but I never tried to feed off the guilty ones like Peter and Charlotte. They said that any emotions could be erased by my thirst for revenge. I never once thought to use my gift to numb them before feeding, and in doing so eliminating their emotions. Why? Oh, yes…because Alice said that even the guilty ones are humans and that we were not God, that we are not savages - and that it was wrong to kill. Fuck…I was a joke.

I closed my eyes and allowed myself to go back to the time when I was a leader, a commander of men, when I would drink what I wanted when I wanted.

When my orders were symbol of life and death!

When I was not bored!

When I was a man! When I was respected as a leader.

A moan and movement woke me from my reverie. The human…eight hours had passed and I needed to take care of her.

A fleeting thought crossed my mind. I had set this out to kill her. Okay, to have some fun with her but then to kill her or to give her to someone else. But now…now I wanted more. I wanted nothing more than to train and teach her, if she is willing.

This girl's defiance and resistance, her body, the depth I could see when she looked at me, were making me twitch - changing and shifting. I felt it deep in my guts: I was changing, and it all started when I first held her in my arms.

Fuck, why was _she_ important to me? How come _she_ could make me shift when even if my own wife - or any of my thousand past lovers - couldn't? I felt as if not even my wife or family could take me away from this path and from this woman. Alice… I wish she was here instead, willingly…No...I am lying…not even Alice could stop me now. _And it is not Alice that I want in here_.

Another moan and a whimper of pain. Fear, anguish and awareness. Longing and sorrow. She was awake. I let her have these moments to come to terms with her situation.

I got up from the bed, relit the fire to warm the room and carefully took the IV from her arm and disposed of the blood bag. I then stood sitting in front of her and waited for her to wake up completely.

One hour later she was fully awake - grumpy but healthy – feeling a little pain and nausea, but nothing serious. The blood transfusion and my cocktail had done the trick. Good.

I tested her emotions as she stayed as far away from me as possible. I could feel that she was in dire need to go to the toilet - a secondary effect of my miracle mixture. She was fearful, horrified but as always, defiant.

"Ready to start the day, human?"

"My name is Bella, you bastard!" Such foul language! I see that I am going to need to find alternative places to spank her, as her bottom will always red.

I glared at her, «Again, you are not answering my question. And I don't like your attitude or your foul language. It will be better for you to realize that you are alone; that you belong to me and that I will be your world from now on. Submit to me and I will be good to you. You are human, you can't fight me. I will come back in an hour to see if you have any questions." If she was not going to submit then I would have her begging to go to the toilet. I turned my back on her and jumped through the opening, closing it behind me. Her vulgar insults smoldered by the thick stone floor.

Now was a good time to go for a hunt.

**A/N Like it? Let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N** This story was originally beta'd by **Savage Grace**, the new version is revised and edited by **LetsJustDance**, who gave me some pointers. Thank you girls, for everything.

**The menace**

**Chapter 6**

**Jasper Whitlock POV**

Last chapter:

…_If she was not going to submit then I would have her begging to go to the toilet. I turned my back on her and jumped through the opening, closing it behind me. Her screams got to me smoldered by the thick stone floor._

_Now was a good time to go for a hunt_.

Now

I carefully closed the outside door, locking it safely. I could not afford someone to come inside and take what was mine. I would kill whoever tried to take her away from me. I took a deep breath to clear the rage that was seething inside of me at her defiance and at the thought of her being taken away. I stopped outside between the trees to feel the violence of the storm that was still raging. Her screams were not audible now. Maybe I should have left her some water or food. No…she did not deserve it. She would be tamer when I went back and then I would take care of her.

I pondered what I was going to eat.

Human or animal?

The thought of drinking the biter blood of an animal, even if it was one of the predators, after having the girl's sweet and warm nectar in my mouth and circulating in my body, almost made me gag. But I only drunk three or four mouthfuls of blood from Isabella; if I take more she would die on me. I know it; I saw it happen again and again in my past. I did not want that. Some primeval part of me wanted her alive. Wanted her as mine! I felt connected to her. I felt a pull to her.

And for the unlife of me I could not see why. It is not as if I believed that she was my mate. I don't believe in that. I never did. I knew what love was. I saw it and I knew it could be strong enough to bind people together for a long, long time, even in vampire standards. Hell, some of the Volturi have been together for the last thousand years or more, and they were as happy as a creature like us can be. I could understand the feelings of being whole, of being protective, of doing anything for the one that holds your undead heart.

I was whole when I drank human blood. I felt complete in the heat of battle. But mating? A supernatural attraction and overwhelming feelings that told you that you found the other part of your soul? The one that made you never want another woman or man again? That was crap. Folklore! Not for a vampire like me!

I could feel the lust that some mated couples had for someone other than their mates from time to time. I could feel how bored they sometimes were from having sex with the same partner over and over again. I knew a lot of vampires and not a single one of them has escaped these feelings – some of the Cullen's included. Well, every vampire - except Edward. That one was not very interested in it. Sometimes I wondered if he was a eunuch or gay. I mean it was not normal to be a virgin since the day he was changed, and I mean, that was back in 1917! He had to have the world's worst case of blue balls.

Even Esme. A woman that I respected. She lived with a man that she respected, cared for, but didn't love. I was the one who could feel the longing, the need mixed with the shame, the guilt, the remorse and the regret which overwhelms her. I seriously doubt that she is mated to Carlisle.

That is one of the reasons why they keept themselves isolated from other covens and preferd to mingle with humans: To diminish the temptation. It was difficult and it took a lot of work to fuck a human if we wantd her or him to live.

The Cullen's only contact in the vampire world - and it was sparse was with the Denali's. I have had all those females as mine, time and time again; they were single, loved what they were and well, let's just say that I was horny. They understood some of my needs better than anyone in my coven and they were just too happy to be fucked like there was no tomorrow.

For me, mating is only an illusion made to embellish and romanticize the true nature of a vampire. We always were curious creatures, much too fickle, easily distracted, too hedonistic in our views to be exclusive. Especially those like the Cullens, pretending to be a family.

I felt the burning in my throat increasing as I went through the forest. I was hungry.

Human or animal? I asked myself again. If I deliberately decided to go and grab me some human, I knew I was in deep shit with the Cullens. I knew that they would be informed that I had deliberately chose to go against their diet.

And suddenly I was aware that the thought that they are going to be pissed with me isn't bugging me that much. I stopped surprised. I really didn't care!

Right now, right in this moment I felt like I was on the edge of forever and a move to the left or to the right would change my path and my destiny. I could be worried - I should be worried - but I wasn't. I was excited. I was feeling free and alive.

Something inside of me was awaking and was raging against my old peaceful, yet boring, life.

The same life that I had tried to protect by taking the girl! How fucked up was that? This feeling was powerful, borderline overwhelming. The shift was bringing back my old self, the sadistic, power hungry bastard that I had been so long ago, when Alice had come to me and taken me to the Cullen's. It was filing me with thoughts of blood, of war, of power. Thoughts that I had left behind in exchange for my tame life with the Cullen's, dangerous thoughts to have in a house where a mind reader and a seer lived. Alice!

My wife…Alice…it has been almost two days since I last talked to her! And her well being did not even cross my mind. I did not miss her. I felt nothing. I had my whole mind focused on this beautiful naked woman that waited for me at the cabin. The girl! Isabella was her name.

It was her fault that I was changing. Contrary to common beliefs the change in my species was not instantaneous. It was a slow and most of the time confusing and painful process. That is why it happened very rarely. Usually it implied that the vampire would completely change the orientation of his life, abandon friends and covens, sometimes even the so called mates and companions.

I could feel myself in that storm. Changing and shifting and losing myself.

I felt a vibration in my back pocket. I had reached a high peek and I had service. I looked at my phone. Peter!

"Hello fucker!"

"Hello Major Whitlock. It is good to see that you are making your come back. You were missed."

_What?_ I thought to myself. How was he already aware of this?

"How do you know?"

"Well I got some calls from your frantic boring little wife, and from your equally boring little family. Or should I say ex wife and family?" I looked at the phone again. Doing a quick check, I saw that I had seventy missed calls and nearly as much messages. _Fuck!_

"Mind your own business, fucker. What do you know?"

"Only what they told me. That you abandoned the family and kidnapped a human girl to torture. The Cullen's are looking for you. I must warn you that they want the girl back." I roared my anger to the forest. Fucker's, they wanted to take what was mine. My prey, my Isabella.

"Calm down, brother, I got your back. I have a new identity for you and for the girl ready. I am also taking care of your money. Transferred as soon as I got the call. You are a fucking billionaire bro!"

"Now, don't be too harsh on the girl, I know how you are. Give her time. She has managed to awake you from your sleep. She can be good for you, if you let her. Ah, and you must destroy the phone." Yes, she had awakened the monster in me, and she was changing me. And I did not know where this was going to go. I said nothing. He just continued.

"The mind reader is behind this too. He came back from Alaska as soon as you left Forks, and is looking for the girl. It seems that he is convinced that she is his mate just because she is his singer, and thanks to your lovely ex wife so is the rest of the family." What? The eunuch wanted this girl? Was he out of his mind? He fled so he would not kill her, and all of the sudden she was his mate? No…she was mine. I was ready to kill them all if needed, but no one was going to take her from me. And Alice again was betraying me, therefore sealing her fate.

"She is mine. I will not give her back. I have some thing's to figure out, but she is mine. I have supplies for a few weeks and then I will be on the move by the end of the month. Come meet me here at our old hiding place in Texas, the one from our days together. Later we will move to Texas. Take care, as Alice is probably watching for us make no decisions concerning me. We will communicate by the internet secure account from now on." I hang up. I snarled at the thought of my wife. No, she was no longer my wife. She had betrayed me one too many times, now her and the family were my enemies.

My choice was made. Today's menu is human. I am going to hell, but I am going happy and sated.

I would not hunt an innocent; I would try Peter's approach. There were plenty of criminals in the world and my gift could help me find them. I took off from the mountain top and I ran all the way down. I arrived to the outskirts of a small town on the other side of the mountain and found a dealer. I was on him and my lips were attached to his neck in seconds. His sweet nectar soothing my burning throat and quenching my thirst. His emotions were too dull from the shock and from drugs to hurt me. I drained him in minutes.

I felt good. I felt great, I was fed. I was full. And for the first time in many years I am sated and my throat didn't hurt. I felt no regret and no guilt. No, I just felt satisfaction.

I had made my path, and for once I had made my own destiny, I had chosen my own way. Not others for me as it had been since the beginning of my unlife.

Maria made me a vampire without asking. She made of me a murderer and a bloodthirsty monster, and again I had no choice.

Peter and Charlotte decided to rescue me and we became nomads. Of course back then I was already depressed and disgusted with Maria and her manipulations. I knew that it was only a matter of time until she tried to get me killed. Leaving her had been a question of survival. Again it was not my choice and I lost the only home I ever knew since becoming a vampire.

Alice came and said that we were mates, that we were destined to be together and to be a family with the Cullen's. Again, I had no choice, after all she was a seer, and she saw the future, maybe she was right. And she saw our destiny together. It had to be true so I followed.

She said that in order to be with her and with the Cullen's we had to give up human blood and turn to animal. Again I had no choice. If I wanted a house, my woman and some comfort, I had to follow.

No one ever asked what I wanted out of life or death in this case. But this, now, that had been my choice. For the first time since 1864 I had made a choice without thinking about consequences, risks or anyone else but me. And damn I felt good.

I knew I still had a few more minutes before it was too dangerous to have the phone on. I picked out my phone again and checked my messages. They were from all from the family and varying in degree of intensity and persuasion. Summarizing the contents it meant that I was screwed and the shit had hit the fan. It was with an amused smile that I sat up on the dead dealer to read them. He was still warm.

**Carlisle:**

"_Son, come home. Don't hurt Isabella. We can help you."_

"_Jasper, be reasonable, you can't do this. The girl has done nothing to us, and you are endangering the family."_

"_Jasper Hale, call me back. We have matters to discuss. We are moving out of Forks. I was made aware that you withdrew all your money from our accounts. Are you splitting from the family? "_

"_I have retired your name from the Cullen family, as you did not answer my calls or messages. If you want to come back, you will have to render Isabella to us safe and sound."_

"_Jasper I must warn you that by not presenting Isabella alive and well to us, you are going to commit a very serious crime, to which my family cannot be held accountable. I am invoking my right's as your coven leader to order you to return the girl to us. Your non-compliance will have severe consequences." _

I got tired of his speech and of his ordering me around and moved on to Esme.

One Cullen I actually respected. She had the courage, when needed, to shed her motherly and subservient wife mask and do what she had to do for her coven. While Edward was going through his "rebellious" period, just before going back to Carlisle, he was not careful and caught the attention of the Volturi. He entered a bar in France, grabbed and killed four rapists unaware of several eyewitnesses. The story had caused some trouble and had been in the newspapers and eventually it had reached the ears of Caius. He immediately dispatched a team to apprehend Edward, and to bring Carlisle and Esme to Italy.

When they got to Italy, Caius and Marcus were all for their blood; even Aro was very upset about Edward's almost-exposure of our kind, and with Carlisle for not having a strong hand on his coven and son. Things were pretty bad, especially because of Edward's childish raging outbursts and Carlisle's weak handling of them, until Esme took the situation into her hands.

She actually had the balls to offer herself to the three Volturi brothers in exchange for Carlisle's and Edward's lives. The three kings accepted her proposal and Carlisle had to see his wife being taken away from him, knowing full well what was going to happen. In the end, none of the brothers or Esme was seen for three days. She managed to get them to pardon the two of them and they left Volterra. It is no wonder she is highly esteemed in Volterra and has been offered a place to stay several times.

I once asked her - when we were alone on a hunt - how she felt about what she had done. Her answer left me open-mouthed as she smiled a true and bright smile.

"I love Carlisle, Jasper; he is my husband and a good man and I am grateful to him. But, let me tell you something, those three men in Volterra are magnificent. I was completely, absolutely and thoroughly ravished by all of them and I enjoyed and loved every single moment of it." My eyebrows must have been glued to my hairline because she laughed gently and continued.

"Were they good to you?" the Volturi's reputation was not the best.

"Sweetheart, those three days with those men made me feel more of a woman than ever in my life. I was treated like a woman and not like a fragile porcelain doll. Many were the moments when I thought about never come back, and just stay in there with them like they wanted. Only my obligation towards Carlisle made me leave with him." She had a faraway look in her eyes, and longing washed over me in gentle waves mixed with regret and more love than I had ever felt from her.

"You left someone."

"Yes, and it was the most difficult thing I ever did in my life." She sighed, and I was blown away by her emotion. So much love and sorrow. She must have seen the question in my face.

"Marcus. He took my breath and my heart away. But please do not tell. It is my secret and my pain; no one is aware but me and now you. I made my peace with it and with my feelings. I was young then, and married to Carlisle, and I take my duties seriously. But Marcus really spoiled me for any other man, and if things were different and I was free, I would happily live there with him forever. They are not the monsters that Edward and Carlisle made them out to be. In my last night with them they helped me to come to terms with what I felt and who I was in my new life as a vampire; they were kind and considerate with me. And they understood my decision. Never once did I feel like an object or a whore with them and, had Carlisle not forbade me to talk to them or see them ever again; who knows what might have happened?" Her resignation and pain were overwhelming for a second before she composed herself. She smiled at me, ruffled my hair and walked away, leaving sadness in her trail. I had never again thought about it.

Until now; now, I only saw another soul trapped in the Cullen inferno. Tied down by loyalty and bonds imposed on you, and being kept away from what she really wanted by emotional blackmail. I was not alone.

I read her messages.

**Esme**

"_Jasper, honey, please let Isabella go. We can fix this. Alice is beside herself with worry and heartbreak. Please call us."_

"_Jasper Hale, you aren't thinking straight. Come home. We can help you. I can help you."_

"_Jasper, please, don't do this."_

"_Jasper, I know you are sacrificing yourself for us. Do you remember what I had to do for this family? How I sacrificed myself? How I still sacrifice myself? Come back, bring back Isabella unharmed and we can work things out. You know it. I will stand by your side. I love you, dear, remember that."_

Sorry Esme, not this time sweetie. And then a last one that made everything okay.

"_I understand. I love you so much my son. I just hope that Isabella did not have to suffer for your freedom. And I wish I could be set free too. I will always be by your side and you will always be in my thoughts."_

Maybe one day I could help you Esme. I passed on to the next.

**Alice**

"_Jasper, please don't. Please don't drink from her. You will destroy this family and our marriage."_

"_Please I love you. Don't do this; you will set things in motion that will ruin our family's life."_

"_Please Jasper, I am sorry I did not mean to explode on you. Just please don't become the monster you once were. Let Isabella go."_

"_Please. I beg of you, don't destroy what we have. I love you so much."_

"_She is Edward's mate, Jazzy. His one chance at happiness and love. Please let her go."_

"_Don't you do it, you bastard!"_

"_Jasper, I cannot do this anymore. Why have you drunk from her? I have to save you from yourself, please forgive me. I can't live with what you are going to become if you continue on this path."_

"_You are a monster, a monster. I regret ever meeting you. I hate you. You are ruining everything."_

"_I hate you. I hate you and I will kill you and her."_

Well, who would have thought that she had it in her?

**Rose and Emmett**

"_Hey Jazz man, let the girl go. We are here for you."_

"_I understand why you did it, Jasper. Make it quick. They are looking for you."_ That's my Rosalie. My sister to the bone, until the end.

"_Jazz, Rose and I understand your motives, but you have to let the girl go; Edward is out for blood. It seems that Alice has had a vision and she is Edward's mate. He is livid and in hunting mode. He wants her here with him. They are talking about going to look for you and getting her back. I don't want to, but I cannot go against my sire if he orders me to go. You know that. Take care of yourself man."_

Yep, the damn sire bite would make him obey like a puppy and Carlisle would do it, even if it went against Emmet's own wishes. Edward always was his golden boy, and he always tried to find him a mate. If he believed that this girl was his mate he would be moving heaven and earth to find her, turn her and give her as a pretty wife to his eunuch son. Over my dead body was she going to mate with him!

**Edward**

"_Give me back my mate."_

"_I am going to hunt you down and I am going to kill you, you bastard."_

"_If you harm a hair on her head I will make you suffer for eternity." _

Yes Eddie boy, like you would have the chance to even make a suitable opponent to me. I could not care less about his threats. He couldn't track shit, and not even Alice knew where this cabin or my hiding places were located.

These messages were nothing and they are not going to change my mind. Well, I guess I would have to take my precautions to protect this new found freedom and what is mine.

I had nothing to worry about Peter or Charlotte, they always guarded my back. They always have guarded my back and now that my head was clear I could see how ungrateful I have been to them.

I shunned them away from my perfect life just because the Cullen's didn't approve of their diet and were afraid of letting these powerful and fearless vampires into their homes. I had been an awful brother, friend and sire.

They had stuck with me through and through and all I did was turn my back on them. But now I was coming back and I would show them my appreciation.

I got up and smashed the phone against a rock; that way Edward could not trace the satellite calls or the phone. I had a computer hidden in the car and the cabin had a wireless internet connection. Like the car it was unknown to them. I picked up the hunter's corpse at my feet and found a cliff. I threw the body over the cliff. It fell into a deep crevasse hidden from view, overhead, by hanging branches and outcroppings of rock. In less than a month there would be nothing left. The wild animals would take care of the corpse.

I ran to my cabin. Two hours had passed and I needed to take care of my girl. Having her with me was giving me a purpose, even if she was the cause of the downfall of my life. I mentally listed what I had to do with her. I had to take her to the bathroom. Bathe her, because sure as hell she wasn't going to do it alone. Then I would feed her.

My cock just got hard thinking of it. So much pleasure. I was going to make her see stars. And she was going to make me see stars. I would have to see what stimulates her. I already knew she feared pain.

I would have to show her how much pleasure could be found in it.

No one had been near the cabin, not even animals; they knew this was the dwelling of the world's greatest predator. The emotional climate coming from the house was the same. Desperation, anger, sorrow, need - and that one made me laugh; she needed a human moment. Resistance, pain, defiance, horror, determination, hunger and thirst; I let the beautiful cocktail engulf me before going in.

I walked heavily towards the cooking area, reveling in the increase of her emotions and of her fear when she heard me in the house.

I checked the food I had made earlier and heated the soupe. I placed them beside the still burning fire place so that they would stay warm, and walked towards the bathing area to make it ready for her.

I passed in front of the mirror and I checked my eyes – crimson, the eyes of a murderer. These were the eyes of a well fed vampire; and, instead of the guilt that usually wracked me after my slip ups when I was with Alice and the Cullen's, I only felt peace and satisfaction. I felt like another small piece of me was coming back.

I went to the bed and took my clothes off, leaving them in a pile on the floor. They had blood in it and it was still too soon for her to see that. I stood naked. I would see now what her reaction to my naked body would be. I knew she was a virgin - her scent wasn't tainted by any male - but I had no idea of her experience. Her reaction to me would set my course with her during the day. She better get used to plain old me. I chuckled at my own thoughts.

I opened the trap door and steadied myself for the onslaught on my senses, before jumping down, landing in front of her. Oh, she was feeling brave and combative, and…oh…my dirty girl…is that lust...and are you staring at my cock?

Yes…that was what I was waiting for. I walked towards her and she tried to bypass me. I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me. I had a hard time, even being a vampire to stop her from fighting me, she only would hurt herself. Her screamed obscenities and insults were going to be dealt with later. First her needs and then the pleasure.

I secured her in my arms and jumped up to the first floor. I took her to the toilet and to keep her still I turned her in my arms and gave her a hard swat on her ass, the pain of it reaching me immediately as she stilled and shut her mouth. I sat her on it holding her down by her shoulders. Her eyes and mouth were level with my cock and - as her hot, shaking breath reached it - I became hard and twitched, making her lust spike and shame and anger flood her.

Her entire body was flushed red and her eyes were full of tears, but she could not take her eyes from my cock.

"I am going to give you some time to have your human moments. Use them wisely, because they will be your last until tonight. Then I will bathe you." I turned, and closed the door but not before hearing her peeing and a muttered"fuck you" from her.

I heard her going through the disgusting motions natural to humans and their digestive system. And once again I had to marvel as she finished washing her hands. She took some deep breaths and I felt her resolve as she steeled herself. Her fear was high but nearly equal to it was defiance and determination. I walked to the toilet and stepped in. She was in the middle of the room with her arms crossed on her chest. She was feeling self conscious but her need to defy me was stronger than her shame at being but naked in front of me.

All her posture exuded defiance and resistance; her head jutted upward and hate burned in her eyes. I knew then that she was going to be a fighter. She knew what was to come and she was defying me. She would fight me all the way.

And for the first time I felt something for the girl. I felt respect. It would not change her fate, but I appreciate a fighter. I too, had to fight to survive. My body shows how hard I had to do it.

I smiled at her and heard her heart beat skip a little and red paint her face. And then she locked eyes with mine and I saw her surprise and felt her horror. She had noticed my red eyes.

I let her have the time to digest it.

"Your…Your eyes are red…you really are…" she could not finish, oddly entranced by my eyes and by her emotions.

I only nodded as I took my time to ogle her body, making her squirm under my gaze, her arms and hands trying to hide what were mine. She really had a nice figure, much better than Alice's; she had a bit more of weight on her which gave her some curves. Her tits would fill my hands where Alice's didn't and her small stature was sure to make her tight as hell, even if my cock was a lot smaller than what it really is.

As I ogled her, she did the same to me. There was the same spike of lust and unconsciously she licked her lips when she saw my abs and the path of hair leading to my cock. Desire rocked through her before she became angry with herself again. She even resisted her natural instincts and desires. Was she another control freak as Edward? Maybe she is his mate then - if you believe that shit - but she sure as hell she is not going to mate with him. Not before I have my fill of her and spoil her for any other male.

And why the fuck does that make me feel bad? And why do I want to destroy any fucking male that dares to touch what is mine? Fuck!

I steeled my face and grabbed her arm. Her gasp of pain told me I had been too rough. It was going to bruise. I eased my grip and took her towards the shower. She screamed when the cold water hit her body at first and begun to fight my hold, but again two quick hard swats on her ass made her see reason. When the water warmed she just stood there limp. I washed every inch of her body, marveling at how soft and warm she was. I took my time with her breasts and nipples. I decided to play a little so I send her small doses of lust and need. It worked as I wanted as I massaged and pinched her nipples, pulling and rubbing them between my fingers roughly, making her eyes close as she gasped and moaned. So she liked it rough! Good to know.

I chuckled and she immediately was flooded with embarrassment, shame and anger. Self-loathing was thrown in the mix and that I could not have, not when I was pleasuring her. She could feel that later. I pinned her to the tile, and the hand that had been on her breasts, descended to her mound cupping it hard, making her try to flee from my touch and scream. I flooded her with more lust and she immediately started panting.

With my knees I spread her legs as far as I could with her standing and immediately I attacked her slit and clit. I kept a slower pace and I laughed when her screams turned to loud moans and whimpers, and she started to buck against my hand wantonly. The scent of her arousal permeated the room and her feelings now were nothing more than lusty as I inserted a finger and then two in her thrusting in and out, sweeping her clit in soft moves with my thumb. She almost lost it when I inserted my third finger. She bucked wildly against my hand trying to have more to reach release.

Nope, not yet.

"Please. I need…" She moaned, making me look at her.

"I want to hear you scream my name. Remember my name? Scream it to me and then I will let you feel this." Again I swept her clit listening her moaning turn to desperate.

"Please."

"My name or I will stop. Mister Whitlock will do." She screamed when my other hand that was holding her against the wall grabbed her left breast and I pinched her nipple, making her scream again. She was almost there. Not until she said what I wanted to hear.

"Say it. Say it, my sweet." I spoke huskily, licking the shell of her ear.

I felt her conflicted feelings; she desperately wanted the release that I was denying her but at the same time, despite the pleasure she desperately wanted she did not want to give in to me. She did not know she was fighting a losing battle as I increased her level of lust and want.

"Say it." I palmed her mound and hitting her sweet spot, inside with my fingers, I heard the thing that made my already shitty day a good one.

"Yes…please…Mister Whitlock." She screamed and I almost came in happiness as I pinched her swollen clit and made her release, bucking wildly against my hand, panting desperately. Her release gushed from her to my waiting hand and fingers with every shudder and whimpered moan, and now I had to perform my final act.

I held her against the wall, and when she opened her eyes to look at me, I felt her bliss and post- orgasmic high slip into horror and despair as she realized what had happened. I held her eyes as I took my hand out of her folds and licked my fingers one by one in front of her eyes. Showing her how she had caved. How I had defeated her. How just a few touches from me had made her give in to my will and surrender. By undermining her confidence and self-esteem, soon she would be mine.

"You did well, Isabella. Today you will be rewarded. Now let's get out of here. You have to eat." Her eyes widened and her mouth opened to retort but nothing came up. I had won this battle and she knew it.

She had taken the first step to surrender. It would take time but she was going to learn.

**A/N So, what do you think about our Esme? And about what vampires are truly like? Is Jasper right? There is no such thing as soul mates? As Jasper already defeated Bella?**

**Tell me your thoughts. I promise to answer to all of you who review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N** This story is beta by **Savage Grace**, who took her time to help me and my sometimes bad English. Thank you girl, for everything.

**The menace**

**Chapter 7**

**Jasper Whitlock POV**

Last chapter:

"_You did well, Isabella. Today you will be rewarded. Now let's get out of here. You have to eat." Her eyes widened and her mouth opened to retort but nothing came up. I had won this battle and she knew it._

_She had taken the first step to surrender. It would take time but she was going to learn._

Now

I smelled her tears and felt her self-loading and desperation mingling with anger and regret. Nausea was rising inside of her as the reality of her new life came crashing in.

I took the nausea away. Nothing is worse for a vampire than the smell of human vomit. A few minutes later all she was feeling was numbness and self pity. I didn't mind. At least she was quiet. I gave her the time she needed to come to grips with what was happening and her new reality. I dried her with my towel, and softly, minding her tender skull I combed her wet hair, pulling it up in a pony tail. She looked quite pretty in an innocent kind of way.

Taking her limp hand in mine I led her to the sofa in front of the fireplace. I took a soft cushion for her to sit on the floor in front of me. She did not move, react or say anything, she just sat in the cushion keeping her face blank and her eyes trained on a place behind me. After watching her vacant eyes for a few minutes, I decided to engage her.

"Open your mouth, Isabella; as I said before you will be rewarded by your good behavior, you may read a book afterwards if you want." She did not react but did what I had told her. As I fed her the spoons of soup and bits of the sandwiches, her numb state disturbed me a little. I didn't like to see her that way. She just stood there, eating everything I gave her without a single look at the food or at me. When she finished I went to the bathroom and retrieved the Tylenol and a plastic cup.

"Open your mouth, Isabella and swallow." She did as I said and I put the Tylenol on her tongue. I held the cup to her mouth and let her drink slowly. Once I saw that she had finished it I went to grab some wood to feed the fireplace and when I returned she was still in the same position. I was torn between taking her into my arms to comfort her and telling her that all would be fine or yelling at her for being so meek. Finally I decided to just leave her alone.

"You have now your free period. I will leave you alone. Do not try to escape or do anything foolish, if you do you will be severely punished. I will be outside. Use your time wisely."

No answer. It didn't matter since I knew how to deal with her insubordination. I picked up my pack of cigarettes and the lighter as I walked to the front door, giving her a last look over my shoulder to see if she would be okay. I quickly stepped outside and gently closed the door, not letting the cold afternoon air enter the cabin; she was still naked and could get sick – I wanted her healthy and strong.

I did not put any clothes on my body as the outside temperature didn't affect me. Besides she already knew that I was not human, and I really liked to be without clothes. I wanted her to get used to see me naked, and to be naked around me.

I walked to the ring of trees and jumped up to the top, sitting on one of the largest branches, in view of the front door, and lit one cigarette. It felt good to smoke and was the only thing that I had left from my human days. Vampires could smoke contrary to common belief, and I had picked up the habit during my war days. When I was turned I continued to smoke and the taste of burnt ash didn't bother me. I knew of some vampires that were able to mix blood with alcohol and in my times with Maria I indulged in it also. But once I joined the Cullen's I had to give that up as Carlisle had a very anti-alcohol policy in the house. I missed a good shot of whiskey or bourbon.

I took my time to enjoy the silence. It was peaceful out here. The night was beautiful. The soft snow flakes drifting to the floor in a timeless dance were entertaining enough to grab one part of my attention. From inside the cabin the numbness continued and I could tell that she remained seated on the floor. I heard a pack of wolves howl nearby and their soft march through the snow filled forest floor. They were hunting and the sound stirred something primal in me. I wanted to do the same. I wanted to hunt and to kill and to fuck afterwards. It must have been my predator genes getting in touch with the wild around me.

They were close but I knew they would not come closer. I had marked a perimeter around the cabin with my scent. The wind had finally calmed down, but it was a temporary reprieve; I knew the bad weather would come again, maybe stronger. Good thing the cabin was strong and I had plenty of wood to keep my human warm and safe.

Then I heard a sudden sob, and then another, and another - my peaceful time outside was shattered. The girl was bawling her eyes out and drowning in self pity, shame, sorrow and anger.

Such a strange girl. She felt so much and so intensely. _Was it so difficult to surrender_? I was not unattractive; as a matter of fact vampire women were attracted to me because of my so called wild, dangerous look. Most of the women I took as mine fell for me within hours. Okay, I had been taking my time with this one, but was it so hard to surrender to pleasure? Why so much defiance? I was aware that she only gave in to me in the shower because I made her crazy with lust but I wanted her to give me her body, mind and soul without the influence of my gift.

I wanted this girl to pant for me without help - on her own, screaming my name in ecstasy - because I was bringing unspeakable pleasure to her, because she knew that no one else could make her feel like I did. Because she was mine and always would be mine.

I could recall her face in the throes of pleasure in the shower. She had been exquisite.

Amazingly beautiful!

It made me hard to think of that, to think of her. My reactions to Isabella were strange. Strong. Stronger than I had ever had with any woman before. They were visceral, wild. I wanted to dominate her. To consume her until she was immersed in me and couldn't exist, to breath, to feel without me by her side. I wanted to be her everything. To make her so blind with feelings for me that she wouldn't be able to think of anything else.

I had never felt this need. Never felt like this for another woman human or vampire. Not even or Alice I felt like this. Never! And I had had some tender feeling for the little woman that led me to a better life. I had been content with her by my side despite feeling her fear and sometimes disgust. But I always thought that Alice was a strange woman.

When Alice found me in that coffe in Philadelphia, I listened to her long enough to see if I could trust her and then I took her to the dark alley behind it. It was night time already by then and the biggest thunder storm was raging, rain pouring down. The streets were empty. I had the ideal setting for a claiming. After all she had claimed that we were mates.

I had asked her if she knew what was going to happen and she had nodded. She had told me that she had seen it and that she was prepared to be claimed by me. Now I doubt it. I had pushed her against the wall and bit her time and time again to mark her as mine, and to make her scent submit to mine. There was no way in hell that I would let a woman of mine to walk around and not to have my scent and venom inside of her. It was painful for the female but assured the male that she was marked and that other males would shy away from her.

I was surprised when I managed to make her sire mark submit to my venom. True to vampire ways - at least the one that I was familiar with in the South - I made her kneel by my feet and suck me off, even before she knew what was happening.

As a good vampire woman that had not been tamed by a male, she fought me all the way. Even if I knew that she wanted this to happen, she fought my hold on her because she had to; vampire women are like that, only brute force in their first time mating makes them bend to a male's power.

She had said that we were mates and that we were going to be together for eternity. So, even if I did not believe what she was saying about the mate part as I felt nothing special for her, I wanted her, she was beautiful, educated and had a powerful gift. And she had said that she would lead me to a life of wealth and privilege. For someone as practical as me, and who had only a stolen wallet with 100 dollars in it, it was an opportunity to take with both hands.

I did to her what I had seen other males do to the females in Maria's camp, when they claimed a woman as theirs. She had to submit to the male. To me. By any means necessary.

I forced her on her fours, attached my teeth deeply to her neck and fucked the life out of her. It was not an ideal first time for her, but she came again and again anyway.

I took my pleasure from her as the alpha warrior and leader as it was tradition. As I had done all my vampire life. She howled in pain and pleasure as I slammed on her repeatedly: I could feel her surprise. She had not seen this being so brutal. Too bad for her! When we were finished she could not stand on her legs and stayed spread on the filthy pavement, quivering in fear, horror and shame filling her, mingled with acceptance and resignation. I watched her closely as she battled with what she felt. At the time all I could think was that her fight against me was over. I had won. This pretty little one was mine, she had submitted to me.

I had looked at her as she lay panting on the ground, her fancy clothes ripped in small pieces all around her and smelling of my seed even through the hard rain and I smiled. She had been good; she was going to be a good fuck and would be a good companion. She already knew who was in charge and she submitted to me.

With time I went easier on her. I tamed my wild side a little bit - at least in bed, as it disturbed the Cullens to hear Alice scream and beg during sex. I learned to make love and to fuck properly, in the cannon ways accepted by the Cullens. I did not lead the coven. I contented to keep myself in the background.

I went into a deep sleep. No wonder I had to escape from time to time. I needed to sate my thirst for my most basic needs, or I would kill the animal lovers in a rage. Alice never dared to deny anything of me. After all my venom had taken over her sire's mark. She could not deny me anything I wanted. But she always had a bit of fear in her when I commanded her to bed. She was beautiful but passive.

She hid her scars in shame and that annoyed me to hell and back, but I let it go. She was pleasured as my wife - and supposed mate - and she always had her fill of pleasure. But I didn't, I became a shadow, a living dead, a zombie. I lived with the Brady bunch the nightmare of suburban life. An eternal nightmare of High Schools and designer clothes. Until Isabella I never knew how fucked up my life was.

But I could start again. I could have my life back. I could be me again. I was getting back to myself again. This Isabella was doing it for me. I don't know if I should thank her or kill her for it. But I didn't want to kill her. Nope. She was much more valuable to me alive and kicking.

I rubed myself to calm down the pressure in my cock. I needed to control myself. I would not force Isabella. I was not a rapist! I was not a lowlife scum like those who just took an unwilling, defenseless woman. No, that was not me. It had be her that begged for it. And she would beg for it. Of that I was sure.

I pulled out another cigarette. I had to think about what to do. I knew I wouldn't go back to the Cullen's. I would probably have to kill some of them. I hoped I don't have to kill Esme, or Emmet or Rosalie. The rest was fair game. Those damn sire bites. If only I could override it. But I was not old enough, to do it I would need to find someone older than me, and willing to fuck up with Carlisle Cullen. The bastard is almost four hundred years old.

I would think about those matters later. Now it was time to go inside.

The bawling had quieted somewhat, and only the occasional sob and sniffing could be heard. Her emotions were much calmer now, although the self pity, fear and shame were strong. She needed the outlet, the crying.

I never understood what was about women and crying. Really, if you were upset - or angry - or afraid – or even happy, why do you leak like a fountain? Beats me!

I jumped from the tree and headed to the front porch. I left the cigarettes and the lighter on the outside bench, and I get inside. She was still sitting where I had left her hugging her knees, her forehead buried on them.

_Hummm…such a beautiful sight._ I closed the door when I saw her shiver; her fear spiked when she felt me in the same room, but she squashed it down.

"Did you have a nice time alone, Isabella?"

She did not answer. Anger and determination sipped through her fear.

"Can you seat at the table? We need to talk." I said knowing that she would defy me.

I felt her determination and anger overwhelm her.

"Fuck you asshole. I will never voluntarily do anything you ask of me."

"Okay, you asked for it. I have been nothing but patient with you but you are pushing too far."

Vampire speed I picked her in my arms and jumped down to the play room. Before the first scream left her mouth, her torso was embracing my punishing bench, her arms and legs hanging from the sides and her hands and feet shackled to the floor. She could not move an inch of her body.

"You have asked for it. I told you that insults and failure to comply with my commands would result in punishment. For your offences I will give you ten swats!" she needed to learn to obey. In my time this was how husbands punished disobedient wives. In vampire tradition this is also how a male shows the female the error of her ways. We don't take kindly to disrespect. Even Emmett put Rosalie in her place, punishing her like this from time to time, when she let her temper be too much for him, much to the rest of the coven displeasure and censure.

I was no different from any other male. I would not allow this woman to disrespect and to disobey me!

I went to the secret panel on the left wall and with a quick press of my hand it opened to show the cabinet that kept my most prized toys. I picked up a 12' black leather paddle – a gift from Caius - and walked towards her, marveling by how - no matter how frightened - she still was willing to defy me by screaming.

She could still move her head and she surely could put up a fight for a human. I stood by her side, showing her the toy.

"Five will be given to you with my bare hand for you to get used to it, and the other five with this paddle. You will count each one of them. You fail one and we go back to the beginning. Do you understand?"

"Fuck you bastard." She spat at me, hatred dripping from her mouth, making me smile.

I stood by her other side and carefully I gave her the first swat minding my strength. Not hard enough to hurt her badly, but hard enough for her to feel the sting and the pain. She screamed in anger but she did not count.

"Count them."

"Never." She sneered at me, glaring as much as she could from her position.

Swat.

"Count them."

"No. "She was sobbing by now, the salty smell of the tears that ran down her face becoming heavy in the air. Her determination was warring with the pain that she was feeling.

"Make..." I pointed out each word by a stronger swat that only served to make her cry harder but still not count.

Swat.

I could feel her level of pain that she was feeling. I knew that she had little resistance to pain and that it would take just a few more swats before she caved in. So I decided to change tactics. She really was not like any other women I had ever had.

"It..."

Swat.

Her bum was getting a nice shade of red. The warmth it radiated indicated to me that it must have been stinging pretty badly.

"Easier for you..."

Swat.

It was amazing seeing my hand print on her pale round and full cheeks. Damn she had an amazing ass. And again I was hard, wanting nothing more than to bury myself in her heat.

"Give in - count them! I can make you feel so good, darling! Just stop defying me." I told her, bending over her body, and speaking softly near her ear.

Swat.

"One…you bastard." Her half sobbed half screamed words made me smile in triumph. Her emotions now had nothing more than defeat, acceptance and humiliation. She had accepted her punishment. I bent over her again, letting her feel my naked, cold body over hers, and I licked a path from her ear to her lower back, making her shiver and her lust spike before she squashed it.

"Good girl. Do you have to be so difficult all the time?" I stopped - and to give her some reprieve from her punishment - I ran my cold hands down her flaming cheeks, reveling in the soft, relieved moans that she gave me as I soothed her burning bum. She really moaned wonderfully.

I opened her a little and I saw her wonderful, glistening center, and that vision made my mouth water. I couldn't resist licking those moist folds. Her reaction was wild. Despite her pain, the contact of my lips and tongue with her wet folds made her go wild and wantonly buck against me, searching for more as she moaned like a cat in heat. All her shame and anger were gone as she lost herself into an ocean of pleasure and lust at my ministrations. In this too she had been a virgin.

She had the most beautiful, small, perfectly pink little piece of heaven that I have ever had my eyes on. And the tastier. I feasted on her for a few minutes, making her beg for more like a street whore as I avoided her swollen nub. When she was almost reaching her climax I straightened up only to hear her desperate pleas for more. I would give her more later. But now I wanted to move on. I wanted her to learn that she would not disrespect me or disobey me. That both actions would lead to punishments.

"Ready to continue with this?" I could feel her steeling herself. I took that as a sign for going on.

Swat.

"Two."

Swat.

"Three."

By the third swat she was gasping. By the sixth swat she was begging.

"No more, please. Please, no more." She sobbed. Her sobbing and the feeling of her pain were doing weird things to my insides. They were twisting and I felt nauseated; a strong, heavy feeling had installed itself within me and was twisting away at my guts just by hearing her cries. I wasn't taking as much pleasure out of this as I always had. I stilled myself at these emotions. I would not let myself pity the human.

I moved on to the paddle. I could not give in to her pain. She was dangerous - a menace that had ruined me and my life. I crouched low in front of her. Her eyes were puffy and red and tears were staining her red cheeks.

She was beautiful looking like this. I had to swallow the sudden flux of venom that came into my mouth at the sight of her.

"This is a paddle, my girl. We vampires use it to discipline our females. If you take all of it, I will be good to you and we can go back to the pleasure. Now tell me, why are you being punished?"

She glared at me through her puffy red eyes but decided to answer in a strangled voice.

"I used foul language. I did not obey you when you asked something of me." Good, she knew what this was about. My admiration for her grew. She knew she was going to be punished but even so, she decided to defy me.

"Are you sorry for behaving like that?" I asked her, knowing full well that even through the pain, humiliation, mortification and shame that she was feeling, regret was never a part of it. She was not that type of girl.

"No." It was the curt answer. I knew she would do it again anytime, even if it meant pain. My respect for her grew. She was a fighter.

Her scream awoke me from my musing as the paddle made contact with her red ass.

Swat.

"One"

Her pain was increasing and her bum was a deep red. Almost unconsciously I wished that I would not have to punish her again so soon. Her bum could not handle it. I almost prayed for her to behave before I could scowl myself.

By the fifth blow, she was a jumbled mess of tears, pain, screaming, begging and crying.

"I am sorry… I will be good…please no more…I will be good." Repeating it between sobs again and again.

I threw the paddle to the ground and I wondered if I should give her some after care. Before I could even be aware of it, I was in front of the cabinet and I had retrieved small bottle of sweet Aloe Vera oil. I took a second to look at it, and decided that she had been a good girl, she deserved this care.

I positioned myself between her open legs, flushed against her center, feeling her stiffen at the contact with my cold bare skin. I had to adjust my cock, so that it would not accidentally penetrate her. She was not ready for that yet, even though I was. I had to take a few moments to calm myself when the heat of her skin scorched me. When I was calm enough, I started, as gently as I could, to rub the oil deep in her burning cheeks. I could feel her relief and awe as the feeling of both the soothing oil and of my cold hands; and soon her sobbing had subsided and moaning had taken its place.

Her moaning was so amazing - soft, tender and sweet - that I could not help but turn the soothing of her burn into a much more sensual massage. I kneaded and rubbed her cheeks, every time going lower and lower, in slow, deep touches, almost touching her center with my fingers but not quite. She did not protest, her emotions shifting to surprise; a little bit of lust and desire taking over the pain, shame and self loathing that was always present when she gave in to me.

I bent over her, and before licking the shell of her ear I told her:

"Let go my beauty, enjoy this. See how good we can be together once you give in to me." She moaned louder this time, her head burying itself in the bench.

If she could move she would be jerking against my hand trying to get me to touch her pussy that was now dripping, wetting my crotch, sac and legs. The smell of her arousal was heavy and her moans were coming louder and louder.

The wonderful mixture of pain from my handling of her bum and the pleasure of my ministrations so near her dripping pussy were driving her wild, and allowing me to feel her undiluted emotions. I was not manipulating her this time and she was soon coming towards her orgasm.

Her arousal was feeding mine. I could not stand it, most of all because I was not provoking her this time. I was not meddling with her emotions. She wanted me now.

I grabbed my aching cock and gently - as to not scare her, I put it between the cheeks of her ass, letting it glide through the surface of her sweaty, warm, oiled skin. It was wonderful being half involved by her softness and warmth. I bent over her - letting her feel more of my cold body, relishing in the feel of her under me, writhing and moaning. I was careful however of not putting the weight of all of my body on to her frail one.

"Feel what you do to me. Feel how hard I am for you, baby. You are amazing." I started to rock my hips into her slowly, letting her feel my hard cock rubbing her and my sac hitting her dripping pussy. We were in the perfect position, and I was not going to rush this.

"You are so good, Isabella. I have so much to teach you. So much pleasure. You just have to give in to me."

She could not answer, standing on the brink of her release that I was holding out on her. I too was almost there, her lust, desire and pain feeding my own needs.

"Call my name Isabella. Call me. Tell me whom do you belong to." I nipped and licked the skin of her neck, and she whimpered more and more as my hands roamed all over her back, massaging, rubbing and kneading her sore muscles. I scanned her emotions but there was no fear or disgust for now, only wanton desire.

"Whom do you belong to?" I said as I picked up the movements of my hips, thrusting more forcefully against her, minding of not let my cock slip in her wet skin and accidentally penetrate her. My movements were met with her own attempts of opening more of her legs; to get more friction, which was impossible due to her being completely restrained. The rubbing of her pussy on the leather was not enough to make her release.

"Whom Isabella? Tell me." I all but moaned in her hear, lost in the feel of her.

"You…oh...please…I belong…I need… to you, Mr. Whitlock." It was her moaned, breathless, wanton answer and it was all it took. I brought my hand around her and at the same time that I pinched hard on her clit, I sent her my pleasure; and she came with a piercing scream, her muscles clenching all over her body. Seeing and feeling her climax with not an ounce of manipulation of her feelings brought my own climax, and I roared in pleasure as I shot my cold seed all over her ass and back, in long endless spurts. It had been a while since I had had such a pleasurable time with a woman.

We lay there, shivering and spent basking in the afterglow of a hell of an orgasm for a few minutes. I was sticky all over but I was finding difficult to care. It was amazing having her smell like me all over her body. I kept kissing her neck and back. I don't know why. But it seemed at the time like a good thing to do. And plus it was good to feel my lips on her skin. She tasted good.

She was good. Overall, once I changed her, she would be a wonderful woman. A woman worthy of even one of the Volturi brothers. Or of the Romanians.

Caius had been looking for a new mistress for a while now. He liked those he took to be young, pure but well trained, submissive to the bone. He especially liked the ones I chose and trained back in the old days. He demanded for them to be almost untouched, only passing through my hands and then to him. I would select, every once in a while, some beauty only for him. I even went so far as to leave her hymen unbroken for him to feast upon a virgin.

We had the same tastes in women and in life, so we had a long relationship that was almost a close friendship. We had fought and fucked together, and we often shared a woman or two. I had lent Alice to him a couple of times in exchange for immunity for the Cullen's, when one of us fucked up big time. He had given her back to me both times as a quivering, terrified and incoherent mess, smelling of him through all of her orifices, saying that he could not understand how a man like me could bare to be with such an unfulfilling, boring woman. And he would leave us, saying that he knew that someday I would see reason.

At the time it seemed a good idea to be with her, and with the family. I was comfortable and reasonably happy. But now I wonder…had I ever loved Alice? Or had I only agreed to a marriage to make my life gain some sense?

My friendship with Caius and his brothers over the years had paid well. They had a bone to pick with her and as soon as I left Maria, she decided to get cocky and defied them - saying that a Volturi would never rule over Texas. It was her demise. They went down on her like a tsunami. I saw it from Caius side as they destroyed her compound.

Her operation was completely destroyed and she was given a 20 years sentence to serve as a whore for the Volturi. It was ironic that she, the monster who had done this to so many people during dozens of years would have the same fate. She was taken to Volterra, strapped to a wall, fed every 5 days, and made to fuck and service all of the guard and their guests, under the eyes of her also imprisoned husband.

I saw her afterwards, when she was released from her sentence. She was a wreck - completely broken and haunted. But she knew the dangers and still, she had fucked with the Volturi. They had made her pay the price. She never even thought to defy them again.

I sighed and I felt the warm body beneath mine shift a little. Isabella came down from her high and instantly self loathing, regret and shame took over her and she started sobbing. As much as it displeased me, I got off of her body and gently I released her from her restraints. She had been a good girl, and I was experiencing a weird sentiment inside of me. It was warm and somewhat sweet. I could not pin point really what it was, but it concerned her. My menace. My girl.

She just stood there exhausted from our activities, laying face down, her legs on each side of the bench, wide open and exposed for the entire world. I could see the white streaks of my seed all over her back, and I knew she would be sticky with it. The knowledge made me hard again. Her ass cheeks were red as a ripe cherry, and in that moment she was the most beautiful sight I have ever seen; and my dead heart flipped at the sight of her abandon and submission.

_What is this girl doing to me?_

**A/S. I know it was a bit violent. But Bella is not giving in. She is a fighter and she is fighting him all the way. **

**In doing so is she gaining his respect?**

**Or is he feeling that she is his mate? **

**Let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story is beta'd and pre read by **SavageGrace** and by **Letsjustdance**, who gave me some ideas. Thank you girls.

**Thank You to all of you that took the time to review.** Your words have made me very a happy writer.

I am sorry that it took me so long to update. I wanted to do some changes in this story and it took a while to find the right thing. I am walking a very fine line with this story and I was not happy with where it was going. Now I am!

**The amazing LunarEclispe1 made two fantastic banners to this story. They are on my profile. Go check them, and then go and check her stories. She is very, very GOOD!**

**And I would not have those banners if ****abbymickey24**** had not recommended the fantastic banner maker. So, to you darling my thanks. And those of you that are reading this go and check her work too. She knows her stuff and writes some of the best stories in here.**

**The menace**

**Chapter 8**

**Jasper Whitlock POV**

Last chapter:

_Her ass cheeks were red as a ripe cherry, and in that moment she was the most beautiful sight I have ever seen; and my dead heart flipped at the sight of her abandon and submission_.

_What is this girl doing to me?_

Now

With a last kiss on her bare shoulder, I got off of her. I had had an amazing orgasm and I did not even penetrate her! She was something extraordinary. I closed my eyes to center my emotions after such a powerful rush. I took a deep breath and then something - you can call it instinct, you can call it intuition, you can call it whatever you want - started nagging at my gut. Something was wrong…something was not right in here.

I had trusted this feeling all of my vampiric life and it was enough to put all of my vampire instincts and training on full alert. I felt uneasy. I expanded my power trying to determine the nature of the possible menace to us. _Us? Are you insane?_

_Focus…I have to focus!_

Nothing. My ability to feel emotional patterns had a large enough range to detect emotional signatures from miles away from me and, as time went by, I had worked on it more and more. I pushed further away my gift, and still nothing. Not a single, rational signature for miles and miles around. Not even one…But I should have registered at least one near me. I looked back at the girl sharply. Not even her registered. She just stood there on the bench lying down, recovering from a our activities…but now I could not feel her emotions. That was what was wrong! She had been an open book to me until now. And just when I had given her a mind blowing orgasm, she suddenly is silent…?

I scanned her again, using the full force of my power.

Nothing. Not even a single peep.

Silent as a corpse.

This was a first for me. I had never found anyone that my gift could not feel. All living creatures had emotions, from animals to humans and vampires. No matter how basic, how primitive or how sophisticated they were, no matter if you were simply human or a supernatural creature, the ability to feel emotions was an inherent part of being alive.

This should not be happening. This girl shouldn't be able to shut herself from me. It was impossible for a human to shut down his emotions completely. Not even the greatest of the meditation masters was able to deceive my gift.

I double checked her vital signs again to see if she was alive because, right now, and for the first time in my life, I could not trust my gift. She was alive alright - her heartbeat, the shallow breathing and the warmth of her skin proved it. She was silent, and probably exhausted after all the emotional havoc that I had put her through, but her heart beat was as strong as ever and made the most beautiful sound in the world. I stood still for the entire three minutes it took me to realize the truth.

_She must be gifted! _The thought hit me like cannon ball.

Gifted! The girl that I had kidnapped, that had created havoc in my life that had made me reassess all that I knew for a fact, that was messing with me as no one had ever dared, was gifted as a human!

A shield!

A shield manifesting in a small, irritating human girl.

This changed everything! Shit…Shit…if this was known, I would lose her! All the crack-pots want to be Warlords and ambitious coven leaders would want her for themselves. She was a mental shield, at least. I could feel myself panicking at the thought of losing her and I had to summon all of my control to not start tearing things apart.

_Get a grip Whitlock!_

Since they were so rare, a shield was one of the most powerful weapons in any coven. They were highly sought after and the simple suspicion that a human could be a possible shield was enough for his or hers days as a living, breathing member of the human race to be very short. The Volturi had managed to secure one shield: Renata. A tiny little creature, turned by Aro himself that never left his side. And they were constantly looking for others. As were all the other ambitious coven leaders. A shield made any coven almost invulnerable.

Maria had found and turned one during my last days at her side. The girl was a physical shield and her gift made Maria overconfident. Right after my departure, Maria become cocky and decided to take Lucia – only a month's old newborn and inexperienced fighter – into battle. Lucia lasted only five minutes on the field. After the leader of the enemy coven had discovered that Maria was protected by a physical shield and pin-pointing exactly who the shield was, he sent all of his forces to get hold of it. Unfortunately Lucia, inexperienced in battle, could not hold it for too long. She did not survive so many raging newborns fighting to get to her.

Shields took time to develop and hone their abilities. It usually took them years to control the drainage of energy, and to shield several persons at the same time. Renata was two centuries old now and could only project her shield a dozen of meters around her.

Maria had to run for cover after Lucia was destroyed and laid a low profile for a few years.

I could not believe that one had landed on my hands. The girl that had been my obsession for the last few days was gifted!

I had to try and figure her gift out without make it obvious. There was no way that I could appear in Alaska with her and knock on Eleazar's door. Even if his gift was to discover latent abilities in vampires and humans alike, I never trusted him. He was too close to Carlisle. It would be the same as to hand her to the Cullens. After all they claimed to be cousins. And there was no way in hell that I hand her to them. _No, they will not lay their paws on her. She is mine._

The Volturi were out of the question too. Even if my relationship with Caius especially was very good, Aro was known to want only more power and to collect gifts. Gifts and abilities that could help them maintain their undisputed hold and power over our world. If I was right this girl would be too valuable. She was gifted in her human form. When changed she would be even more powerful. Aro would take her from me in a heartbeat, not caring if I liked it or not. And there would be nothing that I could do about that. That was not for me, not now. She was mine. I had already invested too much in her. She changed me and I could feel in my cold bones that the change was not over.

I gave another good look at the tiny girl that has turned my life upside down. I had never felt such a rush of power neither had I felt as alive as I was now. All thanks to her. My venom was pumping wildly inside of me and I felt like I could do anything. I needed a strategy. I needed a plan. This was too big to let go. I needed to think about my future. I needed to contact my brother and best friend. I needed allies, to make plans and to gather my forces.

Gently as to not hurt her anymore than I already had, and minding her red and sore bottom, I disentangled her from the bench. Even in this aspect of my life things would have to change. I needed to refrain myself from losing my patience with her. I needed her cooperation. _Fuck…_I listened to her breathing and I realized that she was soundly asleep_. Good!_ I had a lot to do and she really needed the rest. I held her in my arms; taking a deep breath I smelled our combined essence on her body. It was magnificent.

I knew that she couldn't be very comfortable but I couldn't help it, I liked her smelling of me. I liked that my seed was drying on her back making her smell of me. She could wash herself afterwards, but for now she would stay like this.

I jumped from the basement holding her to me and gently laid her in my bed, covering her body with the furs. She had been a good girl today. She fought me all the way but gave in to me in the end. She whimpered when the furs came in contact with her bottom, but I shushed her, and I was in awe when she just snuggled in the warmth and stood still. I looked at her for a while always trying to feel her. Such a strange, delicious, and quite possibly very powerful girl. She was beautiful, intelligent, innocent and brave all at the same time. Capable of making me feel so much. _She will make a magnificent vampire_.

It was with a jolt of surprise that I realized that I was enthralled by her.

_A woman worthy of me!_

I had to stop this train of thought immediately. It wouldn't do me any good to think like this now. Attachments and emotions were not a good thing when I had to plan our future life and when that same life might hang on the balance once the word of my new found shield was out. Everyone would covet her and assuring her undivided loyalty could be a problem after what I did to her.

I didn't want to get myself more attached to the girl than I already was. I had enough of it with Alice and the Cullen's. And I wouldn't have another Cullen fiasco on my hands. That much I knew. I had to find a way to secure myself and by extension the girl.

I walked to the fireplace and put in it several more logs. I lit them and I could feel the cabin warming while I prepared some meet for her to eat later. I prepared some rice to go with it. It looked that so many years in High School had paid off. _I knew how to cook_.

I checked the house to see if she would be alright. Everything was in order, all windows closed, and no sharp objects in sight. I decide not to tie her up to the bed; she would like to move freely and giving her that could give me some points in her favor. Things would have to change between us. This was no longer about only me, this was about us. It was ironic how things changed and came back to bite me on my ass. From wanting to kill the girl I went to want to have fun with her for a while, to have to protect her as mine. _Fate really was a bitch, nothing was ever simple for me!_

I got out of the house and noticed that another storm was coming. Probably worst than the last one. Good. I walked to the car and got inside, leaving the door open to better monitor the house and my sleeping girl.

I started the car pc in seconds. I had a powerful wifi receiver and distributor installed in a satellite dish in the house. It was easy to catch the signal in my car and I was on-line in seconds. I went directly to my secret message box. I had only a new message from Peter. No surprise in that. He and Charlotte were the only ones who knew of this account.

'_All your assets safe and untraceable. You are one filthy rich SoB. Connect to our secret account. I will be on line. I have news."_

Yes. This was good news. I had made much money during my time with the Cullen's, and even if it were with the help of Alice and her gift, I was not stealing from her. Alice had more than she could ever spend and her gift allowed her to turn a dime into a million dollars in a few days. Having money was a good thing to start my new life and one problem solved.

I connected to the secret account that Peter and I had created several years ago and that gave access to a very selective and private chat room. Sometimes Alice and her family were a bit too much and I needed an escape from all of the prying. The account was a well-kept secret. It was managed and kept on a European server by Peter and Charlotte, I only accessed it from safe computers, far away from the prying eyes, minds and hands of the Cullen coven. I typed my user name and my message.

*Brothers in blood

_Are you there?_

*Brothers in arms

_Welcome back Jasper Whitlock. Finally! We have been waiting for you to come to your senses for a while and to come back to us, my brother. _

I felt a jolt of joy and pride at hearing my birth name spoken by my brother. It had been so long since I last wore it. I had told Isabella to address me as Mr. Whitlock and she had been the first woman in many years to say it. I had always taken the Cullen's names, or Hale or Cullen, but I had never been a Whitlock. The last time I had been a Whitlock was when I was with Maria still. I always had been proud of my given name, why had I hidden it? Not even when I got married I gave it to my wife. Alice never wanted to use it anyway, always claiming that it was too well known and that it could lead to problems with old enemies. Bullshit!

*Brothers in blood

_I was busy. What's up?_

*Brothers in arms

_The Cullen's are hunting you down. They are claiming a debt of honor in the name of Edward against you, Jasper Whitlock; they claim that you stole his intended mate. They are turning every rock and tree looking for your girl. They called me several times already trying to find out if I had any knowledge of your whereabouts. I told them 'no', and that I would like to be left alone. But they are on the warpath and I don't think that they believed me. Charlotte and I will leave our house to join you as soon as we can. _

Fuck. A debt of honor was the only acceptable way to declare war and to kill amongst 'civilized' vampires. It only ended with the death of the two persons involved. There wasn't any other way. It is not a thing that frightened me; I had had too many debts of honor launched at me in the past. And I survived them all. But I was not expecting this from them_. After so many years they are hunting me? I have defended them time and time again._ _I have always been loyal to them_. I felt rage fill me. _Fuck them all_. I would not allow them to control me anymore. I didn't need them anymore.

Carefully I made a list of possible allies and started to plan a strategy. I needed protection, a safe heaven and leverage against them. I had at least one ally, possibly three in the enemy coven. Esme, Emmett and Rosalie. But their situation was difficult. Tied by their sire marks to their coven leader, it was painful for them to rebel and it was difficult to fight the compulsion to obey and to try to please. Only strong minds like mine could do it. My hatred for Maria helped me in fighting the sire bond. I was one of the few cases known in the vampire world. But the Cullen's could not fathom hatred as the one I felt towards my maker. They were too civilized to feel such a strong emotion so it would be nearly impossible for them to fight their sire's bond and orders.

I had to find someone from the first lineage of vampires like the three Volturi brothers, who were all older than Carlisle to help me. Caius was always looking for a good fight and he loathed the very mention of that coven. He would take my side in a heartbeat if it was to destroy the _abominations_ as he called them. Marcus and Esme had had a very strong connection and he would be happy to intervene and take her away from Carlisle. Aro would love to get his greedy hands on Alice and maybe on Edward, if I played well. They were definitely a choice! But that meant to expose my woman to Aro's greed.

_Maybe Stefan or Vladimir?_ They were even more dangerous than the Volturi and asking a favor from them was asking for trouble.

Rose and Emmett were secure assets. Without their loyalty to Carlisle they would probably life peacefully somewhere. They would not fight me, unless they were ordered.

_And then maybe they wanted to join my coven…_

I stopped breathing at the turn that my thoughts took. My coven! I could form my own coven. Why hadn't I thought about that before? I had everything to make my own coven. I had two loyal and excellent fighters; even if they were not gifted they were two of the best fighters in the world. Created and trained by me, their sire. I had a shield in human form, the rarest of gifts sound asleep in my bed right now. I had money and the possibility of making much more. I only needed a base of operations.

*Brothers in arms

_you there? _

*Brothers in blood

_Yes. I drifted away for a second. Don't make any decisions that Alice can see, but come here. We need to talk. You were right all those years ago. My life has been a waste of blood and venom. It is time to put our plans to work, you, me and Charlotte. This is safe for now. Send a message to Caius and Marcus, tell them to come, that shit is about to hit the fan. Be brief, and tell them to mind Alice. Ah, and tell Charlotte to bring some practical winter clothes, and boots for the girl, they are very nearly the same size and shape. Also buy us several phones and pre paid untraceable cards. And several laptops. And don't forget the cigs._

*Brothers in arms

_I will be there tomorrow night. Welcome back bro. I missed you. _

*Brothers in blood

_Yeah. Me too. _

I disconnected the computer and closed the car. The first snowflakes were floating in the wind and the temperature had already dropped several degrees. We were in for a rough cold night. I walked to the cabin's front porch and sat down on the stairs. I grabbed my pack of cigarettes and smoked one while I thought about the future. I had too many things to think about.

I heard a moan coming from inside the cabin and I smiled. Alice had been right. The girl – Isabella was her name. I had better get used to it. She changed me. But I was also right; she really was a menace to the Cullen's. I had never known how much of a threat she was until now. She had awakened me. The shift that I was feeling inside of me was the most amazing thing that I ever felt. I felt alive with anticipation and I was not ready to let this go.

Today was the first day of the rest of my eternity.

A/N Is this powerful, recently awaken Jasper on the right path to get his life back? And what will Isabella do now? Will she comply with his vision of the future?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story is being betaed and pre read Savage Grace and by Letsjustdance. Thank you girls.

**Thank you to all of you that took the time to review.** Your words have made me very happy.

I excuse myself for the time it took for me to update. My real life was very demanding the past few months and I had little to no time to write. But now I am already working in all of my stories.

**The menace**

**Chapter 9**

**Jasper Whitlock POV**

Last chapter

_I disconnected the computer and closed the car. I grabbed my pack of cigarettes and smoked one while I thought about the future. I heard a moan and I smiled. Alice had been right. The girl - Isabella. She changed me. But I was also right; she really was a menace to the Cullen's. I had never known how much of a threat she was until now. She had awakened me. The shift that I feel inside me is the most amazing thing that I ever felt. I feel alive with anticipation._

_Today is the first day of the rest of my eternity and I can't wait._

Now

I went inside the cabin and slowly walked over to the bed. I needed to wake up the girl. She was lying on her back, sleeping as if she had not a worry in the world. She was half covered by the furs in the bed and looked warm and comfortable. I took my time to organize my thoughts and to clear my mind. I knew that it was essential that I kept a clear head right and I needed to somehow gain her trust and show her that I was somewhat regretful of my actions.

My eyes drank in her sleeping form and pleasure shot through me. She affected me more and more with each passing hour and it felt as if she was draining my energy. As if she was taking down all the walls that I had built around me as if they were nothing! I looked at my hands and then at her body and what I saw made me frown. There were bruises in the shape of my fingers on her arms and for the first time in my life as a vampire I felt something akin to shame. And yet the vision before me made something shift deep inside me. She looked so innocent, young and frail in this big bed. My eyes zeroed on the bite mark that was visible on her arm. MY BITE! I felt a strange sense of pride and happiness that she would have my mark on her body. The mark of my teeth, one proof of ownership that even the change into a vampire would not erase.

A strange sound started in my chest and it all but startled me. It was a low, deep and rolling growl coming from deep within me. A faint memory popped across my mind and played almost like a silent movie in front of my eyes, fuzzy as all of my human memories. A fat grey cat was lying in an old woman's lap. The woman was sitting on the porch of a white farmhouse; the animal was making the same kind of sound that was now coming from my chest as the old woman petted him. Besides her, sitting on the wooden floor there was a small girl, maybe 8 or 9 years old, with long golden hair playing with a porcelain doll. The woman had white hair pulled up in an elegant chignon and startling blue eyes, filled with kindness and love as she looked at me.

"_Came here, my Jasper, my sweet brave boy, you have been out on the fields all morning. Drink this to quench your thirst_." She said handing me a glass of cold lemonade that I gladly took. _Nana!_ It was the first time that I remembered her since my change.

This woman was my grandmother Sophia, the woman who took care of me and my siblings when my mother died, just after having giving birth to my sister, Coralline and my brother Jackson. I was only ten years old at the time. My father had died a few months shortly after my mother in a hunting accident outside Houston, leaving us under the care of my grandmother. We were the last of the Whitlock's and my grandmother Sophia and her lifetime Cajun maid Josephine had raised us. Jackson, had unfortunately died a few years ago of a disease in his lungs.

I let the memory play.

I had so little memories left from my human days and it was so good to see the two most important persons in my life at the time. I knew that this memory had been from little before I went to war. I worked hard in the fields. I was already a man at seventeen and I was running our family's farm as head of our house and the last male of the Whitlock family. I knew that that was enough to keep me out of the war but I wanted to fight and I had already enlisted.

"_You have grown up so much; you are a man now, and a wonderful one at that. I am so proud of you." _She smiled a warm, bright smile as she held my other hand in hers.I sat down on the armchair beside her and savored the cold drink and the end of a long morning of work.

"_Soon, this unfair war will be over and you will find a nice girl, get married and fill this house with your own children and our plantation will prosper once again. I will want at least seven grandchildren from you, so you better go looking for a nice girl at the next ball!" _She said bossily and I found myself laughing as my grandmother did. But at the same time I remembered the pride I felt at her words. I would have a big family to continue our name.

The whole memory screamed happiness and satisfaction, and the images were so clear, like if it had been my vampire mind that saw them. The cat and I were making the same sound. _Purring?_ I had never heard something like this coming from my body, although I had heard it coming from some male vampires when around their females. The ones that they call mates. Strangely I never heard Carlisle do it, and I know I never did it. But I had heard Emmet and Peter do it. For their women! For their mat…

_Hell no!_

_No, No, No, and No!_

I decided that it was better to steer away from this line of thought and to just look at the girl again.

The sight of her round and firm breasts, softly moving to the rhythm of her breathing was amazingly erotic.

It was weird but now I couldn't stand the idea of sharing her, as I have shared Alice or any other woman that I had had. And I couldn't understand this, not for the life of me, because it was not only because she was gifted, it was something deeper. Maybe Peter could shed some light into all of this. He was more sensible to these questions than I, even if I was the one gifted. My mind was more rational and strategically oriented than his. My priority now had to be to devise a plan to make her accept her life with me. _By my side, _a voice eagerly clarified inside of me.

While I looked at her I thought that the best way to gain her over to my side was to be honest and with that certainty I made some concrete decisions. I would need to tell her the whole truth about everything. She was already trapped in our world so there was no real harm done. She guessed what I was last night and had uttered the word, vampire. There was no escape for her after that. Her destiny, as I saw it and as the Volturi law stated could only be one of two: turned or dead. There was no other way out. And I would never allow her to die, not now.

There was also no question in my mind that I was going to sire her. My venom, and my bite, no one else's on her body. I needed to have her bound to me with the strongest connection that I knew of. I wanted my sire's bite to hold her to me, to bind her to me, and me alone. She would never know how to break its hold. It was a very well kept secret.

Caius was the one to tell me how to fight the sire's bite. It all came down to hatred. You have to hate your sire and you have to want to be free of hers or his hold on you with all your heart and desire. It has to be your only wish, your only desire, your only thought, your only goal. It must go above even your need for blood, or for sex. Hatred must become the only emotion to rule your world. And hatred I had. I had given the bitch so much for a hundred years and got only scars in return. Having me by her side made her lazy, smug and greedy. It was easy to hate her and it worked.

I inhaled deeply to steel myself. She still smelled of me and of our mutual releases and it made my vampiric instincts want to claim her further.

What could I do to insure her loyalty and to ensure that she remained with me, besides telling her the whole truth and changing her?

I kidnapped her, held her against her will, faked her death to the outside world and I physically punished her. She was not happy with me and I can downright say that she hated my guts even if she lusted after me. But it was only lust and sex, nothing deeper. A sneaky thought entered my mind…_What would it be like to have her love?_

I snorted.

_Yep, like she could ever love a bastard like you!_

_Focus on the task ahead, establish your plan_.

As I continued to look at her trying to remain objective, a thought made my mind come to a halt. _I could try and seduce her_.

As far as I knew, all of her sexual experiences have been with me. It was a powerful bond when added with the venom of the sire. I had most likely been the first man to touch her intimately and I was sure that I was the first to see her naked. I could be her first real kiss. I could be the first man to enter her and to show her what it meant to be a woman. This thought thrilled me in a way that I could not understand.

A moan coming from my girl shook me from my musings and I lost control of myself for a second. The images that swirled through my head a moment ago left me in frenzy of desire. I couldn't help but to move towards her and gently lay my naked body on top of hers, delighting in its warmth and softness. She was instantly awake and stiff, staring right back at me with her expressive brown eyes. An unknown emotion filled me at the contact with those eyes. It was a warm feeling made of longing, need, want and desire and it left me off balance. It was not sent by her, _oh no!_ She was enraged, blind fury and anger slipping from her as she tried to wriggle from under me, creating the most delicious friction.

"Let me go, get of of me, you bastard!"She yelled at me, flushed from her effort to get away from me. It angered me but I controlled myself. _Patience Whitlock! Remember your prize!_

"Language Isabella!" I managed to admonish her gently; my voice was husky with desire, while a smile tugged my lips. I wanted to moan and tell her to go further to the left. "I would hate to punish you again, and I know that you don't want it either. We have a lot to talk about, so maybe you could get up, shower and eat something before we sit down and talk." Anger, suspicion and loathing for me were her cocktail for the day.

I felt lost in my resolutions for a moment and all I wanted to do was to lose control and abandon myself in her.

_NO!_

That was not a good feeling for me. It has been the story of my life. Losing control of my life and handing it to others.

_Never again_! I had vowed to myself almost sixty years ago.

I won't ever again lose control. I belong to me. I own me!

But I cannot stop my head from lowering to hers and to plant a small, gentle kiss in her lips. Her gasp of surprise and her wide eyes make me smile as I felt the heat from her blush spread through her body.

"You are so beautiful, Isabella, I never thought that you would take my breath away like you do!" I was aware of the low, husky quality of my voice. She was stiff as a board, confusion and disbelief flowing from her mixed with a bit of embarrassment and lust. I smiled to her once again delighting in the speeding of the rhythm of her heart at my words and smile.

I gave her one last little kiss before getting off of her. I held my hand for her to get up and that had the effect of shaking her from the stupor that my actions put her in. She swatted my hand away, running to the bathroom. _Patience Whitlock_! I saw that her bottom is still a deep red and I made a mental note to convince her to let me take care of it later. It needs the soothing balm again.

She stopped near the bathroom door and I could feel that she was reluctant to ask me something. I knew what she wanted and I decided to be the good guy that I have to be to win her over.

"Tomorrow you will have new clothes."I walked to my duffel bag and took out a pair of my sweats and a long sleeved tee. "Today you can use these. They are new. You may use them until you have your own clothes." I handed her the clothes and stood by as she looked at them as if they were going to bite her. I sighed. "It's only clothes Isabella. I know you will feel more comfortable wearing them than naked."

"I don't want anything from you," she spat haughtily.

"I know you don't. But I am trying here, so give me a break. If you don't want them I will be happier anyway." I wiggled my eyebrows at her and it produced the desired effect. She blushed, her heart started beating wildly and I felt a spike of lust. She scurried to the safety of the toilet, taking the clothes with her, leaving me smirking.

I walked back to the kitchen area to warm her food. Once I was finished I put the tray on the step of the fireplace. I put some more logs in it and as I looked out the window I could see that the storm that I have been waiting on is already raging. The night was going to be long and cold. I put some sweats on not bothering with a tee. Half an hour later she came out of the bathroom all cleaned up and dressed. My clothes are too big on her but it endeared me to see her in them. Her emotions were swirling with anger, fear, suspicion and disbelief, but there was also a bit of hope and a small flicker of her ever present lust for me in there. I know why. She didn't want to believe in my change, but deep down she had hoped that I would let her go.

_No, baby, you are in too deep now, and after tonight your place in the human world is over._ She hesitantly stepped over to the fireplace and sat on the armchair closer to the warmth and the food, wincing when her sore bottom touched the soft velvet.

"I didn't know what you liked to eat so I made you this. If you want, tomorrow you can cook something more to your liking." She just started eating, not bothering to give me an answer.

I waited in silence until she finished eating. Vampire speed I cleared the table and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and handed it to her.

She just shook her head while looking at the fire.

"Isabella." I said her name gently and she turned her head to glare at me."I know that you are pissed at me, but I have a story to tell you and I would like for you to hear it before speaking. Can you do that for me?" Sweet Jesus I had never had to talk to a human like that and I didn't like it.

"Why would I do anything for you? You have attacked me, kidnapped me, bit me and dd-drunk my blood, drugged me, and abused me, why in the world would I do anything for you?"

Well, she had a point. No need to beat around the bush.

"Because hearing what I have to say, may mean the difference between life and death for you and for your father and his friends." The only sign that I had that she had listened to what I had said was the increase in the beating of her heart. Her emotions were all gone. Again!

"I presume that you know that I am not human?" I waited for her to respond. She just gave me a stiff nod.

"I am a vampire. I have been a vampire for the last a hundred and fifty years more or less." Again her soft gasp was the only visible manifestation that she was hearing me.

"I believe that you are aware of my existence due to the Quileute legends, as I investigated and learnt that you and your father are long time friends with the tribe. I credit it to your intelligence to have linked the dots last night enough to understand the truth of what I am. However that causes us a problem."She narrowed her eyes at me, not saying anything.

"You see, one of the main laws of my kind is that any human that is aware of our existence must be either killed or changed into one of us. There are no exceptions, never. And a heartfelt promise to stay silent doesn't work either."

"What?" _Wow, she knows how to speak_!

"You heard me. Seeing that you are aware of our existence, our laws say that you will have to be changed into one of our kind or be killed. Usually the human's close family is also killed as a precaution, in case the human confided in someone." Fear and worry exploded from her. The emotions so strong that I had to hold on to the stone of the fireplace.

"Why? We have done nothing. I thought all of this was legends from the Quileute tribe to scare the young. Fairy tales. I only connected the dots when I saw you move, and when you d-drunk from me."She breathed and I saw her eyes filling with tears. The look on her face was strangely helpless and it stirred something deep in me.

"The laws are thousands of years old. They are enforced by our rulers and their guard and they do not allow mistakes. They are dangerous and vampires don't dare to defy them. They will find out about you sooner or later because my former family," I had to resist the urge to growl the word" is living in Forks and we are well known in both worlds. Every coven is obliged to go to their home to make a report of our whereabouts every five years. Our rulers will know that you, Isabella Swan, Forks resident at the same time as the Cullen family, was immune to the mind reading talent of Edward Cullen and interacted with me. They will immediately be curious and will come to see you and probably take you with them. I assure you that they will not stop until the law is fulfilled." She stood and just stared at me, her emotions silent again.

"You…monster! You…you did this to me, you sick bastard. You took everything away from me! My life, my parents, everything!" She screamed in my face. Her face flushed with her anger and indignation.

_Control yourself, remember the prize_, I thought to myself, as I clenched my fists attempting to control my temper at her lack of respect.

_Well, time to play the sensitivity card._

"I understand your anger and your pain, I understand, Isabella. I went about this the wrong way. But you are wrong also. If I had left you alone, you would have been killed by my brother or you would have had a reprieve of three years before you were discovered and taken by the Volturi." I said with my head lowered. It was the truth but I don't even think that it registered in her head. She didn't back away from me and only kept yelling and seething in fury.

"I was fine. I was starting school. It was my second day in Forks! Then your stupid brother snaps because of me, runs away, and you blame me and I find myself in here being abused by YOU!" She screeched with tears in her eyes. I looked her right in the eye because I was not the least bit sorry of the wonderful time I had with her.

"You liked some of the things I did to you as much as I did, so quit the victim act. It is true that I kidnapped you, but I am trying to save your life now!" I said to her, my voice rising towards the end because her fury was feeding mine. I noticed that she blushed deeply at the memory of her pleasure, but she just kept on going.

"Having to make a choice that I do not want to make because I realized what you were, and having the lives of the ones that I love in my hands. How is that saving my life, you son of a bitch? Your fault! I never did anything to you, to any of you." She yelled in my ear making me close my eyes to control my temper.

"Didn't you hear a word I said? You would have lasted a day before my brother came back and drank every last bit of blood on your body. You are his singer, and it is impossible to resist that, your blood is the best thing he ever smelled. And he would kill anyone that stood in his way, not caring a bit about that. I admit that I wanted to kill you myself when I took you, because you endangered my family and our secret, but I don't want to do it not anymore. I…I have changed my mind. I am offering you a way to stay alive and to save those you love, there is not much more that I can do." I yelled back at her making her stop her rant and shrink in fear against the front door. I took a deep breath and put some space between us.

"But yelling and screaming at me won't help us now, won't help you now, Isabella. Somehow you were meant to be in the path of the supernatural world and sooner or later you would have been involved in it. At least this way you can save your family and friends." She glared incredulously at me.

"Oh, come on, how do you think the Quileute have those legends? Ever thought of that? Have you ever heard them speaking of the Tribe Protectors? Now that you know what we are, what do you think they are?" I felt the surprise and the understanding settle.

"They are shape shifters, Isabella. It is not a legend but the truth. They have a gene that is passed through generations and that allows them to change into horse sized wolves when the tribe is in danger, with a bad temper and a knack for killing any vampire that dares to cross their territory. They keep their secret as fiercely as we do, and will kill you after you are changed even if they saw you grow up." I felt the shift in her emotions and a small thread of hope settle inside of her. I had to dismiss it right away.

"Don't even think about escaping me and going to them. Even if you could escape me or the Cullen's you would be condemning them to die horribly. Our rulers would wipe out every single living creature in Forks and in that reservation, if they dared to give you sanctuary from our kind or if they tried to protect you from your fate. The wolves are powerful but they are few and we are numbered in the thousands. We are skilled fighters and many of us are gifted with abilities that make us even more powerful." Her hope disappeared in a blow of guilt but then curiosity crept over and she forgot the steady glare that she was sending my way. This girl's emotions were going to give me a whiplash.

"Abilities, what do you mean?"

"I told you a while ago that my brother Edward could not read your mind. We vampires are faster, stronger, smarter than any human being, and some of us have abilities. I know someone who sees the future, one who reads your mind, one who can see any thought that you have ever had by touching your skin, another one who just by looking at you can inflict extreme pain, another that can block all your senses and so on." Her mouth was hanging open with what she was hearing and it was not a pretty sight. Then her eyes narrowed as she glared at me.

"You, too, have an ability!" It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes. I am an empath. I can feel and manipulate emotions of those around me." And I waited for the explosion to come.

"You…you bastard…you have been manipulating me. Every time you did those t-things to me, I thought that I was feeling something abnormal, and it was you." She had her fists balled up at her side and her face was the deepest red I had ever seen in her. But there was no embarrassment. Oh no…only fury and a hint of deception? Hummmm!¨

"I have not manipulated you in that way, do not kid yourself. Your pleasure and lust were all yours, darling" I told her firmly. Well it was not entirely true, but she had no need to know that. It would do me no good. "I only allowed you to feel what you did to me, how your body excited me, "I lowered my voice and looked at her through my lashes "how I wanted you, how seeing you there, wanting me and the pleasure I brought you, made me wild with desire for you." I reached out to her emotions and I could feel her lust increasing, despite her attempts to deny it with suspicion. I took a deep breath and I could smell her arousal.

I approached her slowly so as to not scare her. Her eyes followed my every move her hands still balled into fists as if to fight. Slowly I lifted my hand to her face and touched her cheek gently, watching her flinch slightly at my touch.

"I am sorry for what I have put you through. I really did it with the best of intentions. I did what I thought was best for my family and even if you don't believe it, for you. "I ignored her bitter snort as I continued, "I did not manipulate your emotions neither of the times that we were together nor will I do it in the future. I want to make amends Isabella, if you let me," I held my hand to stop her furious retort as I had to present my treatment of her in a light that made her somewhat comprehend what I was trying to say. "As a man I am a bit dominant of the females that surround me, it came from my human life and I carried it through my change. It is normal for me and for the majority of the male vampires that I know of to be that way, and it is also normal for the female vampires to understand that and to submit…"I did not get to finish as she screeched in my face.

"I don't give a rat's ass about what you are. I am no vampire woman; you had no right doing the things you did to me…" _Ah, no, you don't get to play the innocent abused victim in here._

"Things you enjoyed immensely while you were too lost in the throes of pleasure…"

"I HAD NO CHOICE, you bastard, you were manipulating me…" she was so close to my face that I could feel the tiny flicks of spit flowing from her mouth in her rage and her emotions were so wild that I did the only thing it came to mind to shut her up. I crashed my lips to hers in a devouring kiss that felt like as if the world, as I knew it, was coming to an end.

She fought me but after a few seconds she surrendered and her hands found a perch in my hair as she lost herself in me and in my kiss. She opened her mouth and then…nothing else mattered. The anger and the lust battled within her and only when I felt her struggling to breathe did I let her go. I was astonished at my own passion for her.

She just stood in front of me, breathing heavily and looking at me with wild eyes. I just waited for her to gather her thoughts.

"You had no right to do this to me. No matter how well founded your reasoning was, no matter what you were thinking at the moment or how sorry you are now, you had no right to destroy my life. You and your family should not be around humans, if you are not humans. You were around me and now it is me that is bound to lose my life and family. Period! Now I am a victim of both of you. Obliged to make a choice that I would never need to do if your family had stayed well away from Forks." By now tears were falling from her eyes and she was just feeling defeated, all the fight gone from her. She slumped to the floor and hugged her knees. I let her.

I sat beside her and I knew that now, at her weakest it was my time to breach her walls and to gain some trust from her. I looked around and as I saw the tears running from her eyes I did the only thing I thought off to seem sympathetic; I offered her the napkin that was on the table for her to clean up. She looked at it incredulously before shaking her head and taking it for me and blowing her nose. Quite a disgusting image. I decided to wait until she stopped sobbing before going for my ace.

"You are right about everything, but there nothing I can do for you anymore. But I can do something to prevent this from happening to other human girls, and you can help me with that. You can help me prevent my former family from doing it again." I spoke quietly, my eyes downcast. I knew we were at a crucial point and I had to come out of this as a good guy who made a mistake with her. I also had to make her see the Cullen's as a danger for all of mankind. They were looking for me and for her; they wanted her as a mate for the mind reader and to destroy me. _To hell with them! Only over my dead body they will take my shield away. Or my woman!_ I had my work cut out for me but I could make her see things my way.

Failure was not an option. I had to turn her against them now, before changing her, so that her distrust of them would follow into her new life. But first I had to make her choose. And she had to choose right!

I continued after seeing her tear stained face looking at me with surprise. "My former family, the Cullen's, isn't a human drinker. They fed from animals in order to try to preserve the little that is left of their humanity and because they hate what they become. But they immersed themselves into the human world and they try not to act like vampires or to follow their instincts, which gathered them a lot of enemies. The Volturi, have a very tight tolerance for them."

"They stay in selected towns for a few years and they go to school and have jobs sometimes, in contact with humans every day. They often forget that they are not human and every time they relate with humans, there is a very high risk that they put someone into the situation that you are now. "I reveled in the tightening of her jaw and in the dangerous glint in her eye as what I was saying it a soft spot inside of her, and I continued. This was going my way. I was not exactly lying, but bending the truth just a bit to suit my needs.

"We leave behind us a parade of broken hearts and possible mistakes like yours. Often humans link the dots and acknowledge our strangeness and they have to relocate quickly. They think that humans forget easily, but it is a lie. Your human mind is not a sieve as one of my brothers likes to say. Decades later they are still remembered and recognized." I looked at her to see her eyes alight with understanding.

"Yes. I don't think I would ever forget one of your faces. And I only saw you for a day!" I nodded enthusiastically.

"So you see, the potential for disaster is always present. I tried to talk them out of doing it, but they want to preserve what last of their humanity, so I always lose. They are always starving, always in a fight for control that never ceases. And still they mingle with teenagers, dazzling them with their looks and scents. I am tired of that. So, last night, I decided to go back to my natural diet of human blood, which provides us with a much better control. I have severed all links to my old family. And I am going to found my own family. I am done with the Cullen's and they way's. I am going back to be a vampire." Her panic shot through my very bones.

"You are going to hunt people like me? You are going to k-kill m-me now?" She asked trembling like a leaf, fear lacing every word, trying franticly to get away from me.

I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close to me, preventing her from doing something stupid.

"No, no…I am not going to kill you…shhhhh…stay quiet so that I may let you go…I won't kill you…I promise." Even without knowing if it would work I sent her waves of calm. A few minutes later she calmed down enough for me to relax my grip.

"I am not going to kill you Isabella. I am going to hunt the criminal, those who deserve death because they prey on the weak. I am going to start my own family with my oldest brother and his wife. I am going to choose a place where we vampires can live quietly and then I am going to see what I can do for a living." I continued to feed her calm, even though I did not knew if she was calming down because of my power, because of my words or because of my hands that were gently caressing her scalp.

"I won't kill you, darling. But you have to know that my former family is hunting us down. If they find us, they will try to kill me and then they will take you under the pretense to keep you safe. But remember that you are Edward's singer. He **will** kill you sooner or later. He will do anything to gain your trust and when he gets you alone, it will be over. At school he was planning to murder your entire class just to get to you." I paused to emphasize my words, and once again her horror washed through me. I took advantage of her fear to hold her closer to me. She did not protest.

"No one of them will protect me?" She asked in a trembling voice.

"They may try, but in the end…you are a human and he is their son and brother for the last hundred years. Who do you think they will choose?" As I lifted my eyebrow to her I saw her red rimmed eyes. She was beautiful like this. I shook my head and composed my face to show her my sorrow.

"I am sorry, but no one will be able to save you. Not even me, Isabella. Because they will take you away, and I won't be allowed to get close to you." I scanned her emotions. They were faint but I could feel the despair, the horror and the pain. But the main feeling was will to survive. She was where I wanted her all along. Desperate enough to see me as the alternative. So, I went for the kill.

"I know we started on the wrong foot, but I can give you a chance of survival. I can make you strong and powerful. But you Isabella, you have now a very important decision to make. I can turn you into an immortal like me, and you can be a part of my family, or coven as we call it. You will be safe and protected and you will want for nothing. I promise you to take care of you and that you will have nothing to fear from me. I will only ask for your respect and unwavering loyalty against anyone from outside. You will be able to protect your family and friends from afar, and keep them safe from the interference of the Cullen's. So Isabella, what it will be? Will you become like me and live a life beyond your wildest dreams by my side or will you choose to die?"

She looked at me and so much was going on in those eyes that I had to give her a break. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights and I really would not like to be in her shoes. But she had to decide. Even if it was only a lie that I would end her life if she choose wrong. There was no way in hell that I would kill her. If necessary I would change her against her will. She would be easy to train to obey even with her ability. And I knew a very skillful vampire from my war days that was skilled with memories. It would be easy to erase her memory. This was nothing new to me.

"You don't have to choose now. You can rest and take your time. Tomorrow my brother and his wife will be here and only by then you have to decide. I will leave you alone here tonight. I will be close outside doing some things, always in view of the cabin. I promise you that I won't come back until you ask for me. You can eat, read or sleep. You will be safe and no one can come in."

I gave her a kiss on her forehead and a last little squeeze and was out the door before she could utter a word. All I had to do now was to wait.


End file.
